The Whispers of Insanity
by DJ Baka-chan
Summary: NEW CHAP 13: Battosai is on the brink of insanity, his life on the edge. That is, until he meets Kaoru. When she helps him in a time of need, he is in her debet. Their bond grows, but what of the deadly secrets each are hiding from thier pasts? BxK
1. Awkward Introductions

This is done in Kenshin/Battosai's point of view. (POV) 

Disclaimer:

DJ: God, why can't I just own Rurouni Kenshin. :Lawyers come in:

Lawyers:pointing to picture: Because he does.

DJ: Wha…ToT, fine, I do… :Lawyers give DJ Battosai-like glares and she whimpers in return: …not own Rurouni Kenshin. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGANAL CHARACTERS!

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter 1**: Awkward Introductions

By, DJ Baka-chan

"_I push my fingers into my eyes, it's the only thing that slowly stops the ache, but it's made of all the things I have to take. Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside. If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it!"_- Slipknot, Duality

I guess everyone deserves a happy ending, but why does it never turn out that way for me? Death follows me everywhere I go, and it's impossible to even rid myself of the sent of blood. And as I tread down the streets of Meji Era Tokyo, wearing tattered clothes, my body drenched in blood, and a katana in my hand, people look at me as if I were a monster…and I am. To kill so many as a hitokiri is just another way to brand yourself a monster. And as I finally reach the gates of a dojo; the clouds of impending doom release all hell unto us; thunder, lighting, rain… And next thing you know it will be hailing. I have reason to be so pessimistic, but it's something I will never talk about again. The dojo gates were open and as I leaned on the wall, a young girl inside spotted me. She rushed over to me without a second thought.

"Come on we have to get inside." She grabbed my arm and helped me as I limped along side her. I tried to protest but she was content on helping me. My vision began to blur as she helped me into the dojo and I was weakening with every step I took. I took another step and then collapsed but instead of hitting the cold, wet, porch of the dojo I met with the girl's arms. She pulled me onto her shoulders and carried me on her back. I was surprised at the strength she had. My vision became even worse and it begun to hurt to breath. I began gasping for air and I saw the girl, a look of horror crossed her face when she noticed how serious my condition was. Such concern, I haven't ever met a person who was even concerned for my well-being, I was only used by those who "cared" about me. The girl was fretting over my tortured body, worried about every single little scratch. I opened my eyes, just trying to hold on a little longer, just long enough to comfort her. Don't claim my body yet Death, I won't allow you to, not now. She looked at me and saw amber eyes, piercing amber eyes that dug into your very soul, extracting every inch of it with in seconds. Her face turned a pale color and at the very moment I thought that she would just leave me here to die. But the doubt in her mind vanished in an instant and she cradled my body in her arms. I clutched to her body, she was so warm and soft, and I wouldn't let go. She looked down at me in surprise.

"Don't leave…" My voice was barely above a whisper. She was confused by my words but they quickly left her train of thought. My vision faded to darkness. I felt my head swirling and heard muffled voices. Death was yet again trying to claim me but I couldn't hold on this time. And then I fell, into a dark abyss with no end. Into the Hell that was meant for hitokiri. I had lost my battle with darkness.

------

"WHEN THE HELL DID I FALL ASLEEP!" I cursed my self for letting my guard down. It was at that moment noticed I had been laying on a futon, my hair was let down on my shoulders, I was only wearing a pair of pants, and that my body was covered in bandages. A wave of pain hit me in an instant but I ignored it, like most pain my body feels. My amber eyes scanned the room for anything but it seemed to be just a small, empty room. The shoji clicked open and my eyes turned to meet with a raven-hair, blue-eyed beauty. She was holding a tray in her hands with two cups of tea and a teapot and was looking at me as if I had just pulled a sword to her throat. Her eyes closed, she breathed in deep, and the grim expression changed to happy one.

"You're finally awake! Look, I brought you some tea…" She stopped when she noticed I was standing right in front of her, looking right into her face. I was so close, that I could feel her breath against my face.

"What are you doing!" She backed away from me, shouting numerous things but I couldn't hear them. Her behavior intrigued me. She acted as thought she was mad but the look on her face showed that she felt as though she had been violated.

"Gomen…" was all I could mutter. Her face showed surprise, but a normal plain look returned within seconds.

"Here." Was all she said to me and she held the tray forward. I grabbed the cup of tea and sat down on my knees. She kneeled down too and placed the tray between us. _Tastes terrible. Does this woman know how to cook?_ I thought. I looked back to her. _But I guess her beauty makes up for that._ She sipped her tea, eyes closed. One then opened to look at me and she noticed I was staring at her again.

"Will you stop that? It's getting on my nerves." Upon these words, I came back into reality. I simply smiled but it came to her in a perverted way. I screwed up my face and tried again and got what I was looking for. I noticed that she was awfully comfortable around me, especially since I'm a stranger. She got up and opened the shoji to leave. I got up and stood right behind her.

"Why are you leaving?" I whispered right into her ear, my breath going down her neck. She turned around and pushed me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her. She seemed surprised by my words.

"Why are you such a pain in the…" She trailed off knowing what she was going to say.

"Go on," I urged, "say it." She stomped her foot and her face got all scrunched up in anger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I HELP YOU AND ALL I GET IS A PERVERT WITH NO RESPECT AND A DIRTY MOUTH…" She trailed off again, holding her tongue. I smiled. I was so far away from reality that I didn't notice the fist coming at me until seconds before I could block it. I caught her hand in my palm and raised my elbow, starting towards her gut. It took her a minute to realize what I was about to do and she flinched, awaiting the blow to knock the wind out of her. But my elbow never even came in contact with her body; it never even brushed her kimono. I don't know why I stopped, but my body wouldn't allow me to bring any harm to her. An image of Tomoe flashed through my mind and I winced in mental pain and suffering. While I was, again, slipping away from reality, the girl took the opportunity to kick me in the groin. My eyes shot up in rage and I sent a piercing glare of death at her and before she could react I had pulled my katana out of its metal prison and released the beast on her. I had pinned her to the wall with my left hand roughly pushing against her shoulder. My right hand, meanwhile, held my bloody katana to her throat. I was breathing heavy and that wouldn't be so if weren't in such a condition. Another wave of pain hit me, this time stronger than the last. My katana clattered to the floor and my hand weakened, slipping from the girl's shoulder. I was on my hands and knees, panting, with sweat dripping down my face. The haunting images flashed through my mind, the images of the day I went insane. I then noticed the tears pouring from my eyes and the soft gentle hand that wiped them away.

I turned my head to see the girl, but she appeared as,

"Tomoe?" I asked, puzzled. Maybe I'm dead; maybe that day was just a dream. No it can't be…I killed her, he killed me. I'm dead and I know it and yet…I feel alive. "Am I dead?" I asked while chocking back sobs. _So this is what the great Hitokiri Battosai amounts to now,_ A voice whispered in the back of my head. _You are nothing but a delusional madman, living in the past. Your not dead, that's not Tomoe, you're just insane._ It's true, I am insane.

"What's wrong? Hello? Wake up!" I could here the girl's voice. She was shaking my shoulders. It was she, not Tomoe, who had comforted me.

"Please! Wake up!" I could hear her frantic cries but they were barely reaching me. _Why should I? I was just about to kill you moments ago. You should have killed me. I deserve to die._

"No you don't…" I realized I had said that out loud. I could feel her arms pull me into her warm chest. _She's only comforting you. _I reminded myself, _She doesn't care in any way shape or form about you. She's just the kind of person who can't watch another die._ I pulled myself up out her arms and looked down at her and smiled. I then turned my head away.

"I'm really going insane." I smirked to myself and looked back at the girl, puzzled as ever.

"What in Kami-sama's name is wrong with you? One minute you look like you're on the brink of death, the next you're all happy and saying you're insane!" She tried to push herself up with her right arm and began fall. I caught her in my arms, and in an awkward position. I lost my balance and fell on top of her. Her face turned about as red as my hair. I found myself pulling my lips towards her own. She tried to push me off of her but I just strengthened my grip.

"Stop…" She was frantic. My eyes opened and pulled myself up. I gave her my hand and she pulled herself up. The warring clans within my mind began fighting. The Battosai half of me was pushing to just do it and make love against her will but the Kenshin half of me was telling me to come to my senses. _She saved you! _It shouted. _And you'll repay her by scaring her for life? Come to your senses!_ But the Battosai half was tempting me with her beauty. _She's the most beautiful woman you have ever seen! Don't lose this opportunity because that idiot wants you to be polite! Just do it! _But despite his temptations I used my better judgment and listened to the Kenshin half of me.

"Gomen, I…just don't know what came over me…" I rubbed the back of my head. She was still deeply blushing and not paying attention to me. _I wonder what she's thinking…_ She snapped back into reality.

"I...i...it's…ok…" She stammered. She was toying with her fingers, not looking at me but at the ground. "Do you have anything to eat around here?" I found myself asking, "I'm hungry." When she didn't respond I put my index and middle fingers under her chin and pulled her head up. "Hello? Anyone there?" I smiled, finally in a happy way for once. Her sapphire eyes contacted with my own topaz ones. She began toying with her fingers again. To her, this was awkward.

"Uh…yes. I'll go cook up some lunch…" She was stammering again. She began to head over to the open shoji. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"It's no problem if I cook it myself. After all that trouble I caused you it's the least I could do." She just nodded her head. "Ok… I'm going to go get cleaned up…" She shifted her eyes away again. She then added, "What's your name?" I smiled again; I guess it just felt good to be happy about something again.

"Kenshin, my name's Kenshin. And yours?"

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

Thank you for reading all! For that, you get a Kenshin plushie. :hands around Kenshin plushies: There. Now, I'd like it if you all review. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. >:)


	2. Getting dressed in, Pink!

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Rurouni Kenshin in my entire life for some stupid reason…

Thoughts are in _italics_

This story is done in Battosai/Kenshin's POV

Wow! 6 reviews already! Thy people love me:D The reviewers get Kaoru plushies! The opening author's notes will contain review replies. Thank you all!

**1Kenshinlover**: Who hurt our lovable Battosai? Dunno, guess you'll find out soon! ;D

**Sims are Awsome**: Oh, so you like it when Kenshin does perverted stuff? Well then you'll love this chapter! You're welcome for the plushie too, hope you enjoy your new one:) This story is after Kenshin kills Tomoe, but their past together is different from the original story.

**Libonessengirl: **Lol, thanks for reviewing never the less:D

**Snow Leopard**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **:D I'm happy that you like the story!

**Prince Aoshi**: Thank you for the review, I hope you continue to read this story!

Unto the chapter!

Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity 

**Chapter 2**: Getting Dressed in, PINK!

By, DJ Baka-chan

_"By the time you hear the siren, it's already too late. One goes to the morgue and the other to jail. One guy's wasted and the other's a waste. It goes down the same as the thousand before, no one's getting smarter, no one's learning the score. Your never ending spree of death and violence and hate."_ – The Offspring, Come Out and Play

I chopped the dikon with ease while the rice cooked. She was taking along time to get dressed. _Women…_ I sighed contently. The rice finished steaming and I opened the lid away from my face and doused the fire. As I let the rice cool, I chopped and peeled the rest of the vegetables. She still hadn't come out. I finished with the vegetables and headed for the room housing her ki. She was in there, but her ki seemed awkward, like she was asleep or in deep thought. _Is she thinking about earlier? Aw, Kami-sama tell me what's wrong with me!_ I sighed audibly. I knocked on the shoji.

"Kaoru? Are you in there?" Of course I knew the answer but I wanted to know if she was all right. She didn't reply. I groaned. _Living with you is going to be harder than I thought…_

"Kaoru? Lunch is almost ready. You don't want to eat it cold do you? Kaoru?" Again, no answer. The shoji door clicked as I opened it. There she was, fully dressed in a kimono, with her back turned to the shoji.

"Kaoru?" Still no answer. I walked behind her, I was so close I could hear her breathing, and whispered in her ear, "Kaoru." _Why is she not answering? _I walked around to face her, her eyes were closed; she was sleeping while standing upright. I fell over. After picking myself up I sighed again.

"Hey, wake up." I nudged her shoulder. After a few more nudges her eyes fluttered open. The sapphires that pleased me so much shone with a bright light.

"Hun? Kenshin? Ack!" She lost her balance and I caught her for the second time today but avoiding any awkward positioning but still our faces were inches away from each other. I could feel her breath blowing against my face and I could probably say the same for her. I held her up, both my arms under her back. She looked flustered, probably for falling into my arms for the second time today. I helped her up with a smile on my face. I dusted her off and she raised her head to face mine.

"You okay?" Was all I could say. She nodded. "Sorry for falling asleep like that," She smiled. "I was up all night watching over you." Her face turned redder and the smile held on my face. _Does she really care?_

"Come on. Lunch is getting cold."

------

After finishing lunch, the question finally came to my lips.

"Kaoru? Do you have anything for me to wear? Or do you just like looking at me half naked?" Her face flushed redder than my hair at the last statement. Another smile plastered it's self on my face. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. So, do have a gi for me or what?" She nodded and got up, motioning for me to follow her. She opened the shoji to a room that looked as if it hadn't been used in along time. Curiosity got the better of me again, "Why aren't you being as lively as you were earlier?" I started poking her, "Why are so quite all of the sudden? Is something wrong with you? Hun?" Many little mini chibi Battosais started poking her in multiple places and repeating "Hun?" until, poke… _Oh Kami-sama...wrong place to poke…_

"KENSHIN!" She erupted, sending all of the chibi Battosais flying. _It's raining me…_ I chuckled at my thought. "What so funny about poking me in places you shouldn't?" She started pouting. _She's cute when she pouts. Note to self: Do stuff like this more often. _I smiled again, "Nothing, nothing. I just thought of something that made me laugh." "Well it better not be anything perverted!" "ORO!" I fell over face first. _PERVERTED! Why would I think of…_ A nasty image of Kaoru flashed through my mind. _ORO! Don't think like that Kenshin! Nasty, nasty, nasty! _I picked myself up.

"No, no. It was nothing of the sort Kaoru. I should be the one saying that you are thinking perverted thoughts about me." I hit a nerve, one that made her turn red with, either, anger or embarrassment, the latter I suppose. "Well, I am standing here with my clothes off and who knows what you did to me while I was unconscious." I then hit the anger never, but she suppressed it. _I can tell by her ki that she is very spirited and fiery but why is she suppressing her spirit right now? _Her cheeks were still red, her eyes hidden by her bangs with a shadow covering them.

"Kaoru?" In some way, shape, or form, I felt as if I hurt her, deeply, and as if it wasn't right, I shouldn't have hurt her and I should try and fix it. She seemed as if she was debating over something, over whether she should tell me something or not. She stood there in front of me, doing nothing, her eyes still hidden by her bangs. After reading her ki again I could tell anger and embarrassment were replaced by angst, fear, wistfulness, pain, sorrow, and loneliness. It had all welled up inside her somehow, all having to relate to my stupid comments. I was, after all, just joking around with her, just trying to fire her up…and I miserably failed. I had seen this look before, on _her_ face, on Tomoe's face… _Secrets, sadness, angst, pain, sorrow, a dark past…Betrayal…_ The last word came at me like a knife and ripped at my soul as I lost another part of my sanity… _Tomoe…_ Kaoru again appeared to me as Tomoe. I did the unthinkable; I held her close to me and placed my forehead against hers. My nose brushed against hers and then my lips readied for hers…

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I could feel his forehead press against mine. It was strange but this felt natural, like he should be holding me in his arms, like he should be… My thoughts were cut off when Kenshin's lips brushed against mine. He came back for seconds. _He's so gentle. He's such a powerful looking swordsman and here he is treating me as if I was glass, like the slightest push would fracture me._ My arms wrapped around him, and I held his back tight while returning the kisses he gave me.

**(Back to Kenshin/Battosai's POV)**

I pulled away, opening my eyes, and instead of meeting black, I met sapphire blue. I let my amber ones linger for a moment, just staring at her beautiful eyes then I pulled away.

"You alright now?" She nodded, flustered again, probably at the fact of knowing that she had returned my kisses even though she had only known me for a day.

"I'll…I'll go get you some clothes…" She was stammering. A small 'Heh' escaped from my mouth and I sighed with content as she hurried off into the room. "Here! Catch!" A gi, hakama, and an under shirt came flying out of the room.

"ORO!" I caught them all in swift movements but was still surprised. I scratched me head and looked from the clothes to a smiling Kaoru. And it wasn't just smile, it was an evil smile. "Oro…" My head dropped and I looked at the clothes she had given to me… "PINK!" I looked at the gi in surprise, it was pink!

"It's maroon! Kenshin no baka!" She mock yelled at me. She was still grinning, happy that she had fired me up.

"Fine…" I grumbled. I went in the room I was laying in earlier and changed in to my new clothes. After putting on the Gis and hakama, I slipped on my black hand guard and put my katana and short sword in my belt. I tied my hair up in its usual high ponytail and opened the shoji took see if Kaoru approved of my appearance. She seemed to shiver upon seeing me, of course that was to be expected of the 'Hitokiri Battosai' even if he was wearing _pink_.

"You alright? You seem cold Kaoru. Is something wrong?" I stared with concern; she was still scared of my topaz eyes as she was on the day she had found me.

"Um…I'm going to get ready for practice now…" _She's blushing again… Let's see…that's been how many times today?_ I started counting as Kaoru slipped off into her room. I figured I'd use this chance to explore around her house to…um…to…know where everything was! _Yeah! That's it!_ Of course I was just looking for an excuse to peek in to…_BAD KENSHIN!_ "Heh-heh-heh…" _Naughty, naughty, that I am. _

------

Heh, now that was fun! I loved writing the Battosais poking Kaoru thing. I bet you can all guess where he poked her that got her all fired up. If you're wonder why Kenshin is being so fast with his relationship with Kaoru is because he think she's Tomoe when he's doing those things and then realizes it her after he's done it. Note: I don't know how they cooked rice back then but I figured that it would be in a similar way that we do today, just use your :like sponge bob: imagination. Next chappy will be up soon! The more reviews, the faster I update!

**New note:** I was looking at my hits compared to my reviews and it upsets me so that so many people are reading or even bothering to click on the link to my story but they are not reviewing. The people who have reviewed, thank you so very much, it is the reviews that make me want to continue my stories. You don't need to leave criticism in you review my friends, just tell me how much you liked the story and/or what your favorite part was. Seriously, I'd like it if more of you reviewed. For those of you who do review or even bothered to look at this note, again, thank you very much.

Signing out of FF netradio, yours truly,

DJ Baka-chan


	3. Pledged to another

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin will never belong to me. Just like Adobe Photoshop or Gibson SG electric guitar…ToT

**Note:** I was looking at my hits compared to my reviews and it upsets me so that so many people are reading or even bothering to click on the link to my story but they are not reviewing. The people who have reviewed, thank you so very much, it is the reviews that make me want to continue my stories. You don't need to leave criticism in you review my friends, just tell me how much you liked the story and/or what your favorite part was. Seriously, I'd like it if more of you reviewed. For those of you who do review or even bothered to look at this note, again, thank you very much.

Hey all, the note above is there for a reason. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer but from here on out I'm have to edit my chapters unlike the first two. So, in short, the updating won't be as fast as it has been these past few days. Reviewers, you guys kick ass! You get the entire series three set of Yamato Kenshin figures!

**Sims are awesome:** We can all imagine Battosai Kenshin flexing his muscles in a pink gi, can't we?OMG, it's lmao funny! XD

**Matt:** Thank you. I enjoy constructive criticism!

**Reignashii: **Actually Reiganashii, I've yet to decide if Kaoru finds out about Tomoe. Ah, we'll all see. It depends on what Battosai tells me to say.

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **I hope I don't upset you Khmer by telling you I plan to have him suffer emotionally quite a bit. Kenshin isn't quite sane but he's not Enishi. Kaoru is the whole reason he's still grasping on to his sanity. As you can see he's starting to say "oro" and become appearance-wise like the Kenshin as the rurouni. He won't change completely personality-wise, but his heart will soften. Oops, I slipped a little too much info! Oh well! ;D

Time for the chapter!

Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity 

**Chapter 3**: Pledged to Another

DJ Baka-chan

"_Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear. She beckons me, shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end."_ –Lyrics from Whisper, by Evanescence

I couldn't believe how many things there were to do around this dojo. I was washing the laundry outside while Kaoru practiced her swordsmanship. I was going through another one of Kaoru's gis, she has so many of these, even more than her kimonos. I hung it up and worked on a blue hakama. I got a strange calm from cleaning Kaoru's clothes. After finishing the hakama and hanging it up, I came to what seemed to be an old blue gi. I recognized it as my own. I held the ratty fabric in me hands, it had a soft feel to itself from being worn so many times. I then noticed the careful stitch-work where all of the holes used to be.

"I fixed and kept it cause I figured you would want it." Kaoru had noticed my astonishment and walked over. _She fixed it, for me…_ My hands ran over her flawless needlework as she looked on.

"Ari…arigatou." Was all I could say. Tying her sleeves up with a long strand of cloth, Kaoru walked over to the basin where I stood with the gi in my hands.

"Here, let me help." She snatched the gi out of my hands and began washing it. I grabbed another garment and joined in with her. Occasionally, we would glimpse at each other then look away and blush when the other noticed the glance. We kept on washing until I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oi! Jou-chan, I see the red-head is finally up!" _Jou-chan? Little Missy? Oro…_ A tall, spiky haired man stood at the gates of the dojo. Kaoru knew who the stranger was before she even looked up.

"Sanosuke!" Was her bright cry to Sano. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. What's the red-head's name?"

"Kenshin." Sano cocked an eyebrow. I stopped washing whatever garment was in my hands and untied my sleeves, turning to Sano.

"Freaky eyes." Was his statement. I sweat dropped. Kaoru elbowed him.

"Hello, Sano, ne?" He nodded. I bowed politely, bearing a polite smile.

"Kaoru, might I ask? How long has this guy been here?" Sano asked quizzically.

"Three weeks." She replied with a straight face. Both Sano and I fell.

"THREE WEEKS!" The two of us yelled simultaneously after picking our self's up.

"I've been out for THREE WEEKS!" My eyes and nostrils flared. _THREE FRIKIN' WEEKS! Dear Kami-sama!_

"You've been living along with a guy for THREE WEEKS!" Sano's eye bulged. He was in disbelief. Kaoru nodded, her face not changing in expression though I could see a glint of confusion. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's so wrong about that?" Both Sano and I sweat dropped.

"Oi, jou-chan, you're such a crazy girl bein' so comfy around men. Still, I wish more women were that way. Damn, you're a lucky man Kenshin!" He elbowed me, grinning in approval. Would he act the same if he knew who I was? Sano started out the gate.

"I only come to see how you two were doing so I'm of to see the Fox." Sano left and Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Good, he didn't come to mooch of me."

"Oro…"

----

Kaoru hummed as she swept the porch and I sat there, with nothing to do.

"Come on Kaoru there's gotta be something I can do."

"You don't need to do all of this Kenshin. You're the one who's hurt, I don't want to over work you." I sighed. _She's bull-headed…_ I gave up. Maybe I should just rest. I picked myself up and headed inside, Kaoru still humming a tuneless song to herself. I opened the shoji to the room that I had found myself in this morning and laid down on the futon for a much-deserved rest.

----

**(Kaoru's POV)**

_Why does he insist on helping? _With a sigh I leaned the broom on the wall and headed inside to make myself something to eat before my nightly bath, the light footsteps behind me left unnoticed.

"Hello…Kaoru-san." The eerie voice drifted while a hand clasped on my shoulder. I could feel breath blowing against my ear. _Who?_ I turned to look up, fear running through my veins. It was…Enishi. My eyes widened in pure utter horror and my body froze. He grinned wickedly.

"Surprised to see me my dear? Why should you when _He's_ here?" He stressed hard on the word 'he'. My lower lip quivered and I bit down, hard. He took a finger a wiped the blood away.

"Now, now my dear, don't get so worked up. It's not like I'm here to kill _you_." His eyes looked murderous despite what he said, they always did. "I came by to check up on you and _him_. So, how is he doing?"

"F…fine. He finally woke up today." I was nervous; I knew what Enishi planed to do. At first, I followed the plan to take down my father's murderer but now…something somewhere in my heart hoped for him to live.

"Are you ready to take revenge for your father?" He raised an eyebrow. He had noticed my nervousness and my sudden trembling.

"No, not yet. I want to know that man whom killed my father." My eyes turned confident and I finally moved, turning fully to face him. _Lies._ My mind hissed. _You want him to live._ My heart was working against my mind. His eyes narrowed. He looked like he'd been taken aback. His mouth drew to a thin line. He turned for the door.

"Do not forget our agreement. I'll be in Yokohama." Enishi turned his head away, leaving my dojo. He had said that to signify that _he_ shall live…for now.

----

Before picking up my things for my bath, I stopped by Kenshin's room. My eyes softened on his sleeping form, as did my heart. He seemed to be calmly asleep but knowing that this man is the Hitokiri Battosai, at least I think he is, anything is possible. He then turned and my eyes flashed wide open for a second for I feared he was awake. I calmed upon hearing his murmuring. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth drew into a frown. He clutched the blanket with ferocity. So innocent, so child-like…he was having nightmares.

"Not the rains of blood…" He moaned. "Don't go…Tomoe…how can I not cry? You said not to cry, but when you're gone, how can I follow you're words?" _Not the rains of blood? What is he talking about?_ I remembered Enishi mentioning something about this 'Tomoe' person but the 'rains of blood'? I didn't get it. I stood there, pondering the meaning of Kenshin's words. I still didn't understand. _I can think about it during my bath…_ Quickly gathering my things, I headed to the bathhouse. I HAD to sort this out. I slid off my gi and untied the white bandages that were bound across my chest. Untying the belt to my hakama and pulling it off, I readied for my relaxation time. I immersed myself in the chilly water and let my hair down. It was just a usual bath, nothing more…the normal routine. Humming, I still thought about 'the rains of blood'. _I've heard that term used somewhere before…Rains of blood…Rains of blood… Ai! It's what they called it when someone was assassinated! Because it would literally rain blood! Does he not wish to kill anymore then…he deserves no punishment… What am I doing!_ The bath warmed up somehow, with out me noticing.

"Hun?" My face colored. Was Enishi still here?

"Are you alright Kaoru? I figured…well since that you had gone to bathe that you would want a warm bath." Came Kenshin's voice form outside. My pulse calmed and my shoulders lowered, all uneasiness wearing away at his voice.

"Kenshin! When did you wake up?" My voice a bit fierce since my panic had yet to completely fade. _But he was just asleep a few minutes ago…have I been in here that long?_

"A few moments ago." Came the quick reply. It sound predetermined. I decided to go with it.

"Well…arigatou…but I'm afraid I'm done." I blushed thought he could not see it.

"That's quiet alright Kaoru, it was no trouble for me to do so." I stepped out and quickly wrapped a yukata around me. After tying the obi I headed outside where Kenshin was waiting for me. _Damn, he looks sexy with his hair down…Kaoru!_ I quickly erased the thought from my mind. _Do-not-think-that-way!_ Kenshin noticed the red hue that slightly began to surface on my pale skin.

"Why do you blush so much?" The question took me aback. I didn't use to blush so much. Not until Kenshin came. The swordsman looked my body over and his eyes landed on my breasts. _MY BREASTS?_ His face colored slightly.

"Uh…K…Kaoru…you're yukata…it's…" I became even more colored when I looked down. My yukata…was open revealing my breasts. Instinct number 1: Slap Kenshin. Instinct number 2: Close my yukata! And my hand flew right across Kenshin's left cheek, leaving a nice big bruise along with a large red mark in the shape of my hand. While Kenshin was down I took the chance to close my open yukata. Obviously in my hastiness, I had forgot to pull it all the way across before leaving the bathhouse.

"Ow…Hey, what was that for?" Kenshin was on his back, looking up at me and rubbing his cheek, which was now severely red.

"You were looking at my breasts!" I said, flustered.

"So what?" Men, never give a damn do they?

"Do you want me to think you're some kind of pervert or something?" I huffed. Who'd think that the Hitokiri Battosai was a perverted shorty?

"No." He stuck his tongue out at me. That was the last straw.

"THEN DON'T LOOK AT MY BREASTS!" He sighed and muttered a few consecutive 'oros'. I had gotten the point clear to him. DO-NOT-LOOK-AT-KAMIYA-KAORU'S-BREASTS. I felt like laughing evilly for some reason but sighed instead and helped Kenshin up.

"You ok?" I changed from being "I'm mad as hell, you're really gonna get it" Kaoru to the "OMG are you alright?" Kaoru. He stood up and dusted himself off and groaned.

"Yeah, except for the welt on my cheek." He groaned again. I hadn't meant to slap him that hard.

"Kenshin, I'm going to go to bed now if you don't mind…" I looked away, a blush flaring onto my cheeks.

"Not at all." Was the quick response. I walked inside, went to my room and laid myself down on the futon, my mind unable to think about anything but Kenshin.

------

A quick intermission from Kaoru's POV to thicken the plot of the story. Enishi is out for the kill! As we climb into rising plot line love will further blossom along with other complications.

Preview!

------

"I will not! I will go home to my daughter and tell her that I defeated the great Hitokiri Battosai!" _His daughter?_ The question buzzed through my mind. _Must I kill a man with a child and no wife? I wanted to protect those in need; then again some of these people have been forced to go to war by their shoguns. But I must do my job._

"Then you chose you honor over your life? If that is what you want the, die." The one stroke match was quick and efficient. His head had been quickly severed from its resting place on his neck. I had killed the men I was supposed to and lost another part of my humanity. _I am a monster…_

------

There's your little piece of next chapter. It's a flash back. I'll leave you to ponder it. By the way, whoever guesses who the man Battosai decapitates is gets a plate of yummy cookies! Review and you get a cookie too! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW!


	4. A Little Warming Up

Disclaimer: Whoop-de-do, another disclaimer. God I hate these things. I'll just make it funny for you all again…hey no, wait…I'll just rant on to annoy you! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:Explains why she doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin in a very, very, very long 5 hour speech: Ok, those are the reasons I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

19 reviews for only 3 chapters! Man you people are lucky I've got so much free time! I spent all day writing this chapter! (Glomps her reviewers) I love you guys! Sims are awsome gets the plate of yummy cookies! Meanwhile, the rest of you all one yummy little cookie and bonus Sano plushie! (don't worry Sims, you get one too)

**Sims are awsome: **No worries, Kenshin will get a little more Battosai like later on. Yes, sadly, Kaoru is in on Enishi's plan. By the way, Kaoru doesn't know about Kenshin and Tomoe's relationship, she just knows that Tomoe was Enishi's sister and that Kenshin killed her. And thanks for pointing out the "along" thing.

**Matt:** My God, I should make you my editor. And no, you're not criticizing me to much. I love that fact you point out the subliminal things.

**Khmer Moon Blossoms:** And we all love that perverted shorty don't we?

**Reignashii: **I know, may God bless her poor soul. She's naughty little girl getting involved with two men though.

**WCgirl: **Thank you! I try to be as humorous and original as I can!

**Yume: **Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Unto the story!

Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity 

**Chapter Four**: A Little Warming Up

By, DJ Baka-chan

"_They say that Jesus and mental health, are just for those who can help themselves. But what good is that when you live in hell on earth? From the very fear that makes you want to die, is just the same as what keeps you alive. It's way more trouble than some suicide is worth."_ -Barenaked Ladies, War on Drugs

**The next morning…**

----

Brief Interlude from Kaoru's POV 

**----**

_He's so complex. I can't figure out how his mind works…_ I slid on my training gi, still thinking about this mysterious swordsman who calls himself Kenshin. _He is staying in my house after all. I have a right to know who he is. Red hair that blazes like the sun, a thin small complexion, so many scars…the worst is the one on his left cheek, and those blazing amber eyes…so deep, so mysterious, so sexy…WHOA…Kaoru! Don't think about him like that! But he is kinda…no, really cute. DAMMIT KAORU!_ I heard the shoji open slightly.

"KENSHIN IF THAT IS YOU I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL RECIVE THE WORST BEATING EVER IN YOUR LIFE!" It slid shut quickly and his small presence disappeared. I sighed contently. It felt good for someone to be here after living alone for so long… I shook my head while I finished tying my hakama.

"Kenshin no baka." I whispered to myself lovingly. _You are such an idiot to fall in love Kaoru…and with someone you're supposed to kill._

----

**(Back to Ken-nii's POV!)**

**----**

_Ok, now I know not to go in there._ I sighed. A very simple house, the basic couple of bedrooms, a bathroom or two, a bathhouse a kitchen, y'know, the works. I had seen everything but the dojo, so I set out to explore some more. The outside gardens were beautiful, filled with bamboo, cherry blossoms, plum blossoms and an assortment of flowers. There were a few statues and pond full of fish. I stepped into the dojo, taking in every little detail. There were racks of swords, bokkens, and shinai all up against the wall. A number of name plates lined against the wall list the students and assistants. Kaoru's was placed at 'acting master'. I noticed a shrine at the far edge of the room.

"Oro?" 'Kamiya Koshijiro' it read. _Her father? Has she been living alone all this time?_ I noticed the date. I had had an _assignment _on that day. I remembered the name. I _had_ killed the man. He was a low ranking shogunate officer, but a strong willed swordsman.

------

Flashback 

------

I approached the two officers with the skill of tiger. No one had noticed me, my ki kept at a low lever almost beyond reading. One sensed my presence and turned. He was not young but not old either. His hair a deep shade of black like the ravens wing, blue eyes filled with a strong will to live. He recognized me immediately.

"I will not let the likes of the Hitokiri Battosai take my life." The two men rushed at me. I killed off the one easy but the one with the raven hair and blue eyes would not let go. I stabbed him in the lower abdomen. He did not fall. I cut off his arm; he still did not give up…

"Lay down your arms. Or I will be forced to kill you." My words were calm and even-toned. I raised my sword.

"I will not! I will go home to my daughter and tell her that I defeated the great Hitokiri Battosai!" _His daughter?_ The question buzzed through my mind. _Must I kill a man with a child and no wife? I wanted to protect those in need; then again some of these people have been forced to go to war by their shoguns. But I must do my job._

"Then you chose you honor over your life? If that is what you want the, die." The one stroke match was quick an efficient. His head had been quickly severed from its resting place on his neck. I had killed the men I was supposed to and lost another part of my humanity. _I am a monster…_

------

End of Flashback 

**------**

I kneeled down in front of the shrine without a word and prayed for the soul I had slaughtered. I could hear Kaoru's light footsteps and sensed her ki. I relaxed the calming presence she gave. The shoji slid open and her head peeked in.

"Kenshin?" I opened an eye and looked back at her to acknowledge that I knew she was there. I closed it and resumed to my prayers. "What are you doing? Kenshin?"

"Praying. Can't you tell?" I pulled myself up off the ground. My eyes were upon her, scanning every last detail. _Ah, so she's going to practice. Hm, a little warm up spar won't hurt._

"What?"

"Nothing. Would you like to spar?" She glanced at me for a moment then pulled a bokken from the wall. I looked for a light weight one that would be best suited with my speed. I lowered mine to my side while she held hers right in front of her.

"Ready?" I raised an eyebrow. Her battle cry was my only answer. I blocked the attack swiftly. I disappeared, well moved away in such a fast motion that she couldn't see it. I jumped up and raised the bokken. The bokken landed hard with a loud crack on her shoulder. Or what I though was her shoulder. Her bokken splintered but did not break under my blow. We both drew away, panting and already heavy with sweat. We both started with our bokkens by our sides, this time I took the incentive. She was gone. The only glimpse I caught was of her raven hair.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud. She took a quick blow to my gut, the wooden sword digging in deep. I doubled over and she took that as a victory blow, a fatal mistake. I got to my knees and turned my red hair swirling as I prepared the attack. I could see the fact of my returning blow registering in her eyes. She winced and waited for the blow. Before I saw my attack land though, I saw her cross her wrists above her head. I had no idea what she was doing at the time. She had caught my sword between her hands.

"Kamiya Kasshin-ryu Ougi: Hawatari!" She twisted her wrists, ripping the blade from my hands and throwing me to the ground. As I hit the floor I could hear my back crack in several places. When looked up I saw her panting, her own sword had fallen to the ground due to her exhaustion. She gave one last heavy pant and fainted. I was on my feet quick and had caught her in my arms before she struck the ground. I lifted her up into my arms bridal style. I opened the shoji and headed for the city to see if I could find a doctor.

---

The sky was almost the purest blue I had ever seen. But not as pure as _her_ eyes. The grass felt good against my body. I was there, laying in what seemed to be a Heaven. The purest sky, the lushest grass. No blood, no war, no death… It was Heaven. But then, why should I be in Heaven? I saw her, Kaoru, lying at the edge of the fields and pulled myself up. I ran over to her form, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. But she was still, she didn't move at my presence. She looked calm, her sleeping form bearing a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. That was, until I felt her hand. It was cold and her skin looked pale. There was no sign of injury or anything. She just wouldn't move. I pulled her into my arms and began stroking her hair. _Wake up Kaoru._ Then I felt it, the wet liquid seeping into my gi. I pulled her away from my chest to see blood flowing freely from a gash in my abdomen.

"What…?" I stammered. I saw her wicked grin, twisted in happiness and revenge, her eyes pleased at the sight of my blood. Her ivory hands clutched the bloodied wakizashi that was embedded into my side.

"Battosai you fool, do think I'd really love _you_? The man who killed my father with no mercy? Ha!" The look of disbelief lingered on my face. She ripped the short sword from my side and plunged it with a great force in to already broken heart.

---

My eyes shot open; sweat was dripping down my face. _It was a dream…_ I sighed. She was lying right there in front of me, snuggly tucked away under a blanket. Her face was peaceful and a smile was set on her lips. _Just like in my dream. _I tried to smile, but somehow the dream was interpreted as a warning in my mind. I sighed. _How could she do that to me? If she was going to kill me, why not do it while I was unconscious? Or did she want to see me squirm, beg for mercy, cry my heart out as the second love of my life sent me plundering to Hell?_

"Oh Ken-san?" I could hear the lady doctors flirty voice calling my name." I rose to my feet to see what she need. She was waiting in the front room, Sanosuke standing close by. He grinned and gave me a wave. A smile showed on my lips.

"Hello Sano. Now what is that you need me for Megumi-dono?" I turned to the lady doctor. She was the "fox" Sano had talked about the day I met him. She was always treating him when he came back beat up after fights.

"Actually, it's the rooster-head that needs you. He wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a drink or two." She sighed, knowing that Sano would come back drunk if I went or not. I raised my hands if I was offending someone.

"I'd like that Sano but I have to stay with Kaoru…" Megumi butted in, approaching me with her right index finger pointed at my face.

"Now listen here! I'm not gonna leave some man in their with a young girl for hours and hour. Besides, you need to get the hell outta here and have some fun! Anyway, I have to give Kaoru-chan a physical so you men get out there and do something besides loaf around my clinic. Now OUT!" Megumi shoved us out the door, slammed it shut then locked us out.

"Soooo, wanna get a drink now?" Sano inquired, a goofy grin on his face. I frowned.

"Sure." And we started off for the bar.

------

Dear God Megumi is mad:) It was fun to write the sparing scene, Kaoru kicked Kenshin's ass! W00t! Go Kaoru, go:D

Preveiw!

------

I sat myself down cross-legged style and folded my arms, looking away from her confused face. "I don't how old you are, do you think you can tell me if you're going to let me stay at your dojo?" I blinked for a minute then realized the stupidity of my question. She looked at me dumbfounded then realized that she never had told me.

"Sixteen." I fell over and scrambled up to my feet.

"Sixteen!" _STUPID, STUPID KENSHIN!_

------

A little humor between our love birds before you guy leave. Don't worry, next chapter the plot will thicken a bit. Now be good little readers and review.


	5. Rains of Solitude

Disclaimer: NO! I lost my bid on the Kenshin plushie! It's not fair! Therefore, I sadly don't own "Kenshin". And the show, manga and characters of Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me either.

Alright, I very sorry for taking so long but let's say writers block and evil computers kept postponing me. (Which is the truth.) I said the plot line would pick up more this chapter. Well sorry, I lied. That will be next chapter. And the preview I gave you in last chapter got cut out when I decided to rewrite this chapter. On to the reviewer responses. 

**Sims are awsome: **I have no honest idea if she's going to stab him yet or not. I don't know if she's even going to try and kill him. All I know is that there will be KxK fluff. --;

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **This chapter was targeted at your demand for KxK fluff:D

**Shannen: **I'm really sorry for making you wait, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Reignashii: **Kudos to you cause you gave me the idea for the opening to this chapter! XD

**AuburnMoonlight:** It baffles me on why some people just can't review. I have 740 hits and 27 reviews! It's so weird! oO

**davis45108: **Yes, I know who you are. Thank you for the review. The evil of Tiny shall be spread across the world now! ;D

Now, for our feature presentation:

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Five**: Rains of Solitude

By, DJ Baka-chan

"Every man is guilty of all the good he didn't do." - Voltaire

------

Sano and I reached the bar after about five minutes and walked in no problem. But after about five hours of Sano chugging down sake, things got a bit weird. Sano, of course, was drunk.

"Hey pretty lady." Sano said lecherously and slurred to me. He hiccupped a few times and gave me flirty grin.

"Sano, what the hell are you saying?" I panicked; I was high time we got out of here.

"Hey, I'm talking to you cutie, why don't you give daddy Sano a nice big kiss?" _Oh shit! Oh shit!_ He dipped down as if I as going to kiss him back. When I didn't, he grabbed me and faced his lips upon mine. I pushed him off and started cursing loudly, turning a few heads. We really need to get out of there. I took Sano by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the bar no questions asked.

------

After I handed off the drunken Sano to Megumi, I stopped by Kaoru's room. She looked so cute lying there on her side, clutching the thin blanket to her chest. _She must be freezing with it being fall and such._ I removed my gi and wrapped it around her shivering form. I smiled. No matter what my dreams told me, she was still a child, with much ahead of her. She was still the beautiful young girl right here in front of me.

My rough hand found itself caressing her cheek. She was so soft, so pure. There was no taint on that skin. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and her hand clasped on mine. My expression had gone from soft to shock. She looked up to me, a soft gaze upon her face, my hand clasped in hers. She took her other hand and reached for my cheek. She ran her fingers down the jagged diagonal mark that scarred my face, curiosity filling her expression. I could her heart beat louder along with mine. If I was going to kiss her, now would be the time. _No._ I couldn't. I was frozen, locked in the position. She looked at me, waiting for me to make a move. _No._ My eyes darted, my breathing heavy. There was no way I could do this. _No._ I drew my hand away from her face and pull hers away from mine. I stood and turned to leave. _No._

"Kenshin, what are you…?" I ground my teeth, my back to her. _Why?_ I asked myself mentally. _Because, you swore…Don't forget what you told yourself last time._ I pushed back all the sadness in my expression. _It can never be._ I turned my head to look at her.

"I'm sorry." I opened the shoji and walked out. Megumi gave me a look.

"Ken-san, what's wrong?" I didn't reply her question. Her worries were another thing I didn't need. _I don't deserve any of this!_ My mind screamed at me. I opened the door and walked outside. The crack of lightning startled me. _When had it started raining? _A sadistic smile found away on my face as I walked out in the rain. I chuckled to myself. _This was it, I am crazy._ I stood out in the rain shirtless, letting it wash away the pain I felt. Then, I hung my head. _If I am ever to atone, I must let myself suffer._ I could feel my dampened hair begin to stick to my face. Was I crying? I could not tell. Tears and rain felt the same to me.

"I was such an idiot to ever…believe I could be happy again…" My smile had long since faded, replaced with a thin line. My arms hung limply at my sides as the thunder boomed and the lightning danced across the sky. I raised my eyes up to the heavens, looking for a God no one knew existed. _Please Kami, help me…_

"You forgot this." I could hear the voice behind me. Was this girl the godsend I had asked for? Kaoru stepped next to me and handed me my gi. I took the fabric in my hands and held it. We just stood there for a moment.

"You shouldn't tell yourself that you can never be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy." She looked up at me, her smile sad. "Everyone does…everyone…" She looked down, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. I saw something slide out of her now limp hand but didn't focus on that.

"Kaoru…please don't cry." I wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders and with a sudden outburst of tears she flung herself in my arms. I held her tight, letting her cry all of her fears away. As a lightning bolt flashed through the sky a saw what it was she had dropped. _A dagger…? Why…?_ The shock was evident on my face. My dream, was it really true? Did she really want to kill me? I would ask her later. Right now, I needed to make sure she was happy. I released my hold a bit and she looked up to me.

"It's getting cold out." I tried to smile. "It would be best if went inside soon. Why don't we head back to the dojo?" She pulled away and nodded. Megumi was standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face.

"She's okay to go home, so why don't you two head on back." I nodded. I pulled my wet gi back on and walked over to Kaoru.

"You ready?" I reached out my hand to her.

"Yes." She smiled and to my hand and we walked back to the dojo, together.

------

**One week later…**

------

It was growing colder by the day. We were in the last weeks of the 11th month, snow threatening to fall. I was walking back from a shopping trip, wrapped warmly in a thick haori. I carried the barrel of rice under my arm and the basket of vegetables was in my other hand. At least carrying all this stuff was keeping me warm. I sighed. Kaoru had not accompanied me on this trip because she had her students to train. _That's the one thing I hate about Saturdays…_ I know it sounds selfish but still, she's an enjoyable person to be around. I haven't known people like that since my childhood.

My eyes softened. I thought about all the transcending events that lead me to what I was doing now. It was never easy until now. I gave a sad smile then continued on the way to the dojo.

----

After I had put away all of the food I had bought I slipped into the dojo for a minute. They were in the middle of practice spars with Kaoru and the assistant masters. I watched for awhile as Kaoru knocked down opponent after opponent. I wondered if she was training harder so she could beat me again.

But that move she had used before had now been shown to me. And for a fighter like me, once a move is seen, the many ways to counter it begin to form in your mind. I had already thought of one or two good ways to avoid that attack. My soft smile surprised her when she looked over. That was all it took, her opponent had knocked her down with a valid head hit.

"Yahiko!" She yelled to the boy. "Have them keep doing their practice drills, I need a break." The secondary master nodded and started shouting orders to the group of students. She walked over to me, a pouting look on her face.

"Just what do _you_ think you're doing?" I leaned my back against the wall.

"Do you want some tea? It's getting pretty cold out." She sighed, a tiresome look on her face. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of me.

"Sure." I removed my haori and placed over her shoulders. "Kenshin you don't…"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. It's only a short walk to the house anyway." She pulled the jacket close to her chest and readied for the cold blast of air when I opened the shoji. My eyes went wide at the site before us.

"Oh," Kaoru gasped. It was probably beautiful for her, but for me it brought back chilling memories. I walked out first. We walked the small path leading to the house and slipped inside the kitchen where I had already started brewing the tea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kaoru asked, inquiring about the snow. Had she noticed my reaction to it? I didn't know.

"Yes." I replied with a smile. _It's nothing._ I reminded myself. _It always snows this time of year…_ I pulled the boiling kettle away from the stove and poured two cups of tea, unable to look a the white that feel from the sky anymore. I'd try to keep up my façade, despite evidence that my past might be catching up with me.

------

If anyone catches the foreshadowing in this chapter they get a lovable Battosai plushie! (He's wearing a pink gi too! XD) There's more than one hint of foreshadowing so just tell me what you think the foreshadowing is in your review. The chapter was meant to be longer, (I'm sorry they're all so short!) but when I reached the last line, I though it would be a good place to stop. ;D It's basically a cliff hanger. Anyway, here's a cute little omake (bonus) thanks to the inspiration of Sims are awsome!

------

Kenshin:spots Kaoru: KAORU!

Kaoru:turns around: Kenshin!

Both start running to each other in slow motion while "Chariots of Fire" is playing in the back round.

Kenshin:in slow mo: KAOOOOORUUUUU!

Kaoru:in slow mo: KENSHIIIIIIIIN!

Kaoru reaches Kenshin.

Kaoru:hits Kenshin repeated times over the head with bokken: Baka Kenshin! You forgot to do the laundry!

Kenshin: Oro, and I though this was going to be a happy moment…

------

Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review. I'd like some ideas because writers block is plaguing me! Also, tell me what you think about the quotes at the begining of each chapter, I'd like to know. Review, it's good for you, and it's good for me! It's also good for faster updates. ;P


	6. Burn Your Bridges

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of this job! DJ, you should be paying me!

DJ: No way! I'm not getting paid to write this story, am I?

Disclaimer: No you're not, because if you were, I wouldn't be here.

DJ: Well, I'm not paying you.

Disclaimer: Then I won't say it and you'll get sued.

DJ: Here. : Hands disclaimer 50 bucks: Now do it.

Disclaimer: She does not own the story and I just made a quick 50!

DJ: STUPID DISCLAIMER!

Hello all! Long time no see, hun? Like it matters, anyway, I am here to present you with (Finally) a turning point in our story. This will probably be my last post for the next two weeks for I'm going away soon and then school starts back up. I wanted to leave you guys with this because it seems that over a week I got 600 new hits! I will be working on Whispers while I'm away but I do not know if I will post. So enjoy this and I hope it keeps you happy. By the way, you all got the foreshadowing right so I deiced to give you all Battosai plushies! 

**Reignashii: **I don't know how you're review gave me the idea of Sano kissing Battosai, but somehow it did!

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **No! Not my Battosai plushie! Ah, you all get one anyway. And I'm happy you loved that last little scene.

**Sims are awsome: **Yes, you were all right about the foreshadowing. So you all get the cute little Battosai plushies!

**Matt the really cool dude: **Sometimes I enjoy you're reviews the most! And yes, Saito is FUNKY FREASH.

**Enishi's Disciple: **Kudos to you Enishi! I'll keep an eye out for your story.

**Chrnoskitty: **Yes, Tomoe did die in the snow in the original story and yes she dies in the snow in this story. Only thing is Battosai and Tomoe's past together is a bit different.

**AuburnMoonlight: **Well, you still get a Battosai plushie! Yay! And I hope more people start reviewing too. I mean I got 600 new hits!

**davis45108:** I hate to admit, but if you didn't already notice it, I got that from Teen Titans. Ugh, now I feel as bad a Watsuki. :)

And now, our feature presentation!

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Six: **Burn Your Bridges

By, DJ Baka-chan

"We can rest contentedly in our sins and in our stupidities, and anyone who has watched gluttons shoveling down the most exquisite foods as if they did not know what they were eating will admit that we can ignore even pleasure. But pain insists upon being attended to. God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks in our consciences, but shouts in our pains. It is his megaphone to rouse a deaf world."

-C.S. Lewis

------

I handed Kaoru a cup of tea and sat down next to her to enjoy my own. The snow had startled me, didn't usually come this early. I looked down. One could not demand a worse situation.

It was cold, it was snowing, and I'm here sitting next to the girl I supposedly love reminiscing about the woman I used to love. She's probably sensed something by now. I felt a shiver run down my spine and clutched my arm together. I grasped my tea cup and took a long sip.

_It's polite to let her have the haori. What's the point in you using it anyway?_

_Uh, the fact it's freezing out side and we have the shoji open so she can look at the snow?_

_Oh, yeah… Still? Do you want to be rude to the girl?_

_No, but I bet she doesn't have conversations with herself inside her head._

_Shut up._

I let out a sigh. Maybe I should confront the past. If I worry about it for the rest of my life it will always be with me. I should make peace with Tomoe and her brother. Of course, Enishi's forgiveness won't be easily earned. Then, there would happen to be the thousands or, possibly millions, of family members of those I have slain. Maybe, I could start with the one right next to me.

But what would her reaction be to me being the Hitokiri Battosai?

_It'd be pointless to try. She'd never forgive you for tricking her so. Her father's murderer, the man the she's been living with for past two months. If you told her you'd only be burning your own bridges. You'd be risking the happiness you'd sought for so long._

_She will find out soon though. I can't keep running from my past. It will all catch up with me eventually. Soon someone will find out and I'll have to leave town. Happiness is only temporary in this world of demons._

_You're not the only one with demons you know. She must have her own after living by herself for four years._

_True. Knowing that her mother had to have died before my slaying of her father must mean she's had quite a rough childhood._

_Quite the opposite of you, hm lover boy?_

_Ah, quite! My childhood wasn't exactly perfect! _

_All up until you were eleven it was!_

_Now is not the time to be discussing my-rgg-our past!_

Kaoru, by now, had noticed my brooding. I shivered again. The cold was starting to get to me. Taking another long sip of tea, I tried to warm myself.

Kaoru gave a soft look then stood, placing the haori over my shoulders.

"Kenshin, you look frozen. I'll go get myself one, you take that one." She gave a faint smile. I wanted to protest. I knew this was the warmest one she had in the entire house. She had told me so this morning before I set out for town. She had said she made sure to give me this one because I was "going to need all the warmth I could get on these could days".

As she had her back turned, I stealthily walked up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She immediately fell back into my arms as if expecting me to grab her so.

Kaoru let me take her into the passionate embrace, my arms and hands sliding upwards towards her breasts, holding her to my chest.

"This is the perfect way to get warm, ne?" I breathed into her ear. She could feel my breath run warm against her neck. One of her hands clasped over one of my own and the other grasped onto one of my arms.

My head was next to hers, lustful amber eyes searching for her beauteous sapphire ones. She looked at me, those long raven lashes of her so prominent now that my mind was set on her beautiful body. But those eyes weren't telling me something, nor was that face. But it barely registered. Right now she was _mine_.

I reached for her lips with my own, the memory of their soft, tender touch etched in my mind from the last time we kissed. I was so aroused; I didn't know where it all had come from. We broke away for a breath then returned yet again with passion and fire. I _needed_ more. I broke the kiss and looked her face. I could see the fire running through her eyes. She wanted more _also_. I smirked lustfully.

"Open you mouth next time." My voice was barely above a whisper when I spoke. She nodded softly in confirmation. I lunged this time, ready for excitement of the next kiss. As we kissed and broke she kept her mouth open. She didn't know what she was in for. We kissed again, my tongue dashing into her mouth to fight with her own. She gave a moan of pleasure and began to fight back before we broke.

"Kenshin…" She moaned. I smiled.

"If you want more, then you'll get more." My obsession was beginning to become evident. I continued to kiss her passionately and she little realized that my hands were moving up.

My hands grasped at the collar of her gi, trying to pull it down and reveal what was beneath. I had seen her breasts, but not her curves. I smiled possessively as she moaned in protest.

"Kenshin…not…with…the…students…here…" She had to take a breath in between each word she was so tried. It was then I knew she was… warm enough.

I let go. I needed to catch my breath anyway. I put one hand to the wall to support myself. It's stressful work. She leaned back against the wall, looking at my tried form. I did not look up when I spoke.

"It looks as if the tea has gotten cold." I said with a smile. It was then I thought about that look in her eyes I had seen only moments ago. Kaoru was defiantly hiding something from me but what? That was the question.

------

It had been long since the students left when I ventured off from the dojo to go practice in the woods. The weather was excellent for terrain practice. Anyway, it was a way to get out and about for a bit. Things between Kaoru had been awkward ever since our "warm up session".

My eyes flicker dangerously when I saw a young swordsman walk the opposite direction of me. He was tall and thin. He had short ruffled brown hair on his head. His gray eyes were alert and aware of his surroundings. He look as if he were a competent swordsman, not just you run-of-the-mill thug. The boy gave me a glance when I put my arm out in front of him.

"The only thing up that way is the Kamiya Dojo. Is that where you're planning on going or are you just lost?" My voice had and angry edge to it. It was if I was the Battosai again. The boy gave a thin smile and held up his hands.

"Maa, maa. You must be the Himura-san Kaoru-san has told me about. There's no need to worry." He bowed in a polite fashion.

"My name is Tomi and I'm a friend of Kaoru-san. I'm one of Kamiya-sensei's former students. Is it the katana that alarmed you? I'm sorry, but we all must carry protection in a city such as this one, ne?" He gave a smile. I crossed my arms and gave him a look. I didn't know if I could trust him or not.

He looked friendly enough. But something I had learned in my hitokiri days was that no matter what the person looked like or how they acted, they could still be a threat.

_Just let him go._ My mind whispered. I complied.

"If what you say is true, go on ahead." He blinked in surprised, then was on his way. I continued the walk to my training spot but I was now uneasy with myself.

------

I had a perfect two hours of practice, though I had to note that my skills weren't as good as they used to be. It was a bit depressing.

I ran my fingers through my bangs as the wind began to pick up. The snow stung at by bare skin and I regretted not taking Kaoru's offer to donning the haori. I looked to the beautifully setting sun, its rays shadowed by the buildings of the city. The snow had not stopped at all since it had started. I trekked the normal path to the dojo, my ankles protesting at me to get warmer. The piles of snow were not helping with the lack of clothing I was wearing.

The wind blasted at that moment, snow stinging my eyes. I held my arm to my brow, barely making out the dojo due the piercing gale of wind and snow.

_Just a little bit farther…_

I had reached the gate finally. The wind was gone due to the fact I was right up against the gate. But also thanks to that, I could hear voices.

"Kamiya-san, I've had a nice time talking to you but, it is time we talk about business." _That was Tomi._ _I wonder what he's still doing here._

"Will you do what Yukishiro-san asked of you, or have you not the heart to kill someone yet?" My body stiffened.

_Yukishiro? As in Yukishiro Enishi? Shit! SHIT!_ I tried to keep my composure in order to not alert the two of my presence. I listened, hoping to hear Kaoru's response.

"Don't worry; I have Battosai in the palm of my hand. I'm just toying with him so it hurts more. His pain, of course, is my pleasure. He'll be gone, soon enough." Those words hit home hard. I could feel the aching pain in my chest and the fury burning in my head. My eyes must have been burning with anger.

"You bitch…" I cursed under my breath in rage. I wanted to go up and say that her twisted little face and wipe that fucking grin right off. I wanted to just go in there and kill them both. But then I wouldn't get away with my life.

I tried to suppress my rage, but it was boiling. I had been betrayed by the one I loved. And it hurt. It took me a moment to notice the blood dripping from my cheek. My scar was bleeding. Tomoe's scar. I exhaled heavily, my breath showing in the cold winter air.

_What the hell…?_

I heard the gate being opened and quickly got to my feet sliding to other side of the dojo to avoid detection. I held my hand to the scar so the blood would not trail.

"Blood?" I heard Tomi say. "How'd that get there?" He must have not bothered with it for he continued on his way. I heard Kaoru closed the gate and I eased down to the ground. And I sat there, my hand clutched to my scar and tried to sort out my feelings. And all that time, I think I was crying.

------

That was…sad. I don't now where I get this stuff! Kaoru was like so evil! Ugh, I feel bad now…: hugs her Kenshin plushie: Well, I hope you all enjoyed. If you'd like to see anything special happen in the story, just tell me in a review and I'll try and fit it in for you. Now, review! It is very good for the authoress! So please, review.


	7. The Whispers Return

Disclaimer: The authoress is just a crazy KxK fan voicing her opinion. She doesn't really own Rurouni Kenshin in any way. 

DJ: I AM NOT CRAZY!

I'm BACK! Heh-heh. I did one last chapter before my trip. I'm sorry it's short. My explanation is at the ending notes. No long notes today. Just a story, climbing to its climax. Hope all of you enjoy!

**AuburnMoonlight:** Kenshin's reaction will be listed in this and the next chapter. I feel really bad for him. This is starting to get sad and creepy. About the reviews again. I still don't understand why people are so lazy and can't review once at least!

**Kyou-kun 15: **Hey man! Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy!

**davis45108: **I warned you but no one listens. :) I'm torturing Kenshin so much, I feel so evil… In the bad sense!

**Final Genesis: **After I wrote this chapter, I noticed the thrill and chill that was building in this story. Well, I listed it under angst for a reason. Enjoy!

**Sims are awsome: **I'm sorry Kaoru doesn't make much of an appearance here. She'll be in a lot of next chapter though. As for when they'll get together, that's awhile off. Just be patient though, they will confess and be happy together eventually. It's inevitable.

**Matt: **I hope this chapter pleases you. No brutal dying yet. There will be a lot yet to come though. And funky fresh Saito. :)

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **Kaoru's fate will be told next chapter. Here I wanted to take time to develop Kenshin's feelings. Nevertheless, enjoy!

**Chrnoskitty: **Reviews are very good. Tomoe is evil. Not in this story though. I changed her here. I really didn't like her in the OVA. But she's soooo much better in the manga. By the way, pick up the Directors cut edition of Trust and Betrayal. I like it better than the two separate DVDs. Agh, now I'm babbling. :)

**Reignashii: **Their fates will be sealed next chapter. Until then, enjoy Kenshin's madness.

Now, our feature presentation!

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Seven:** The Whispers Return

By, DJ Baka-chan

"Anger at lies lasts forever. Anger at truth can't last." - Greg Evans

"Never forget what a man says to you when he is angry." -Henry Ward Beecher

------

I walked through the gate, my face a stone mask. Kaoru was there to great me with her usual cheerful smile. She approached me and took my chin in hand. She looked at the bleeding scar on my cheek and appeared to look worried.

"You're bleeding. Let me clean that up for you." I pushed her hand aside with the back of mine and started towards the room in which I stayed. She backed away, shock evident on her face.

"There's no need to worry about it." I hissed, my back to her. "I can take care of it myself." There was an air of hurt radiating through her ki.

_What? Had I spoiled her plans to kill me?_

"Kenshin! Come back!" I ignored her and walked into the house.

I slid the shoji to my room open then slammed it back hard. Sitting against the wall, I held a cloth up to my still bleeding scar. I sat there silently, hugging my knees to my chest. In the first time in years, I felt like a helpless child.

"Kaoru…why? I thought…you loved me…" I felt the tears and let them come.

_It's been so long…_

I changed my position and removed my katana from its sayo. I inspected the blade I had used so many years to kill. To kill in the name of Divine Justice.

_Since those days have been visited…_

How could a blade so clean be so stained? How could a heart like mine be so trusting? And why, did I ever bother to love again?

_Tomoe's memory has been long kept hidden. Stashed away in the back of my mind. It's been so long, since I've seen her…_

------

6 years ago during the Bakumastsu Revolution, Otsu

------

"Winters already begun. Time has been passing so fast, koishii." I turned to Tomoe and she smiled up at me. Getting up from her sitting position on the ground, she joined me outside.

"I've always particularly liked winter. The snow is so beautiful. Summer has only reminded me of your departure so long ago." She gave me a sad smile. My lips curved upward and I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, but that is a thing of the past. Let us not think of the bad, but of the good that is yet to come." I smiled a broad grin and she laughed. Things had always been this way between us.

"Once the war is over, you and I can live in peace for the rest of eternity. But, until then, when I am called upon, I must fight again, for the better of our country." I stared out into the white nothingness, a determined look on my face. Tomoe gave a nod of understanding.

"But we must wait for the revolution to spark again until you leave, ne?" She asked. We had been separated for the past 5 years, and now I know how much she missed me. I smiled again.

"Yes." As turned back to look at the snow, I noticed a large group of figures approaching. The one in lead stopped and the rest followed his action. In blinding snow, I could not see their faces, nor if the were with the Inshin Shishi or the Bakufu.

"Hitokiri, Himura Battosai! Is this your residence?" The leader called to me. It was then I knew it was an execution squad. A whole group of men were here to exterminate me. I pushed Tomoe inside and closed the shoji roughly behind us. I could hear the group approach. I knew they were here to kill but at all coasts I had to protect Tomoe. Even if is coast my life.

------

Present, Kenshin's Room

------

"Shit…My demons are all coming back." I grasped my forehead. I could still feel the blood running down my body. My soul drenched with it. I could see those red petals flying through the sky, the swords rising and falling. Over and over, a never ending cycle of death.

It was painful to have all this rushing back to my head. My mind was so unstable. I could feel that kindled flame begin to spark. Battosai wanted control.

_No! I won't let you kill her!_

_Himura, you, are the fool. You played yourself right into her hand. You walked into the trap and now I've got to get you out._

_Nobody needs to get out of anything but her! She can still leave him, she can still be with us…_

_FOOL! Didn't you hear what she said? Didn't you hear that tone she used? She hates you! She couldn't give a damn about you; she was letting you walk right into the lion's den. And you fell for it._

_I though she loved me… I though…that she really cared…_

_Love is only foolishness. Didn't you see where it landed you last time? It's worthless. It will only get you killed. Didn't you see how immortal you were when I was in control? When you were emotionless? Demons can only fall when love is born. Ever since then you've been WEAK. To hell with the girl. Enemies only bring death. We should kill her then find Enishi and torture him slowly until he BEGS for forgiveness. He's killed her Himura. Not you._

_Enishi killed her…_

_That's right Himura. He's the whole reason she's in this mess. She's getting what she deserves for messing with the one and only Hitokiri Battosai._

_She's, getting what she deserves…_

_Right… _

He was burning through my mind. There was no way to escape the Battosai this time. He was there. I reached my ki out to look for Kaoru's whereabouts. She was in her room.

_I had to do this sometime or other. It's time, to confront those demons of mine._

I grasped my sheathed katana tight in my hand. I was so indecisive. I had already agreed to Battosai's plan. Now I need to follow through with it. It was hard, could I do it? Could I?

_The only way…_

Could I take the blade in hand again?

_Is to punish…_

Could I stain my soul and hands?

_Her actions…_

Could I kill?

_With death._

These whispers of insanity once again grasped at my soul. It was time to take my title again. Kenshin no longer existed. He will be erased, and become nothing. Battosai will reign dormant. He shall be the one whom stains the history of this country.

The whispers lulled my body and mind. _"Kill her."_ They breathed into my ear. _"Kill her."_ I closed my eyes, took a breath then opened my eyes again. They were burning flames of amber rage. They were the same eyes I bore during the revolution. They meant only one thing. Death. My grip loosened on my katana and became a more relaxed, firm grip. The killer was back. Battosai's flame burned yet again.

------

This is really Kenshin's decent into madness. He's let go of Kaoru and let the Battosai take control. There's a reason I called this "The Whispers of Insanity." There is always a method to the madness. :) I'm really sorry it's short. It was originally longer but when I got to the last line, I just had to leave it there. I mean, it's a perfect cliffhanger. (Just like last chapter.) Well, this is better than nothing right? I thank you for reading, and I'll thank you even more when you review! Now, make sure you click that cute little review button and write something. It'll make the authoress very happy.


	8. Torment’s Torture

Disclaimer: Why do think I would I would own Rurouni Kenshin? Cause really, I don't.

I'm back! I'm happy to back, and happy to be writing once again, cheers! Note: This chapter contains minor lime and mild violence.

**Final Genesis: **I love torturing my characters! It's so fun:)

**Chrnoskitty**: I had a great time on my trip, I'm glad you like the story so much!

**AuburnMoonlight: **Poor little Kenken, well you'll have to see his solution here. Their fates have now been sealed.

**Reignashii: **Even I the writer can wait to see how this story turns out!

**davis45108: **I warned you, that's all I remember. Oh well, enjoy!

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Eight:** Torment's Torture

------

"Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone - but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding." - Bette Davis

------

I stared at the shoji door. She was going to regret ever crossing my path. Kamiya Kaoru was going to pay. I slid open the shoji with force. There she was, huddled the corner of the room. I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Get up." I commanded. She acted as if she hadn't heard me. I drew my katana.

"I said, GET UP!" I roared. I looked at her with wild eyes, ablaze with fire. She lifted her head slowly. Her eyes were bloodshot, dark red capillaries visible from where I stood. Her face was red and swollen as if she had been crying for the past hour. I could see the tear stains on her face.

I straightened my position, knowing at that moment I had looked like a mad man. Well, I am a mad man, but no matter. She rose gradually, her raven hair, loose from its tie, cascading down her back. She was dressed in her yukata but it seemed she wasn't going to bed any time soon. I stared for a moment, and then remembered what I was here to do.

I approached her, swerving slightly due to the overwhelming thoughts in my mind. I was a breath away from her face, she pressed against the wall with nowhere to run. I wanted her to stare into my eyes. I wanted her to see the pain and torment displayed there. Kaoru's eyes held pure terror, she knew her fate, she knew what the Battosai was going to do.

_I want you to suffer the way I did! I want you to feel the pain I felt! I want you to slowly wither away from this wretched life of yours!_

"You've just made your worst enemy." My voice was cold, heartless like it used to be. She gasped, the tears returning again. She tried to maneuver away from me. I stabbed the katana in the wall next to her throat. A tiny trickle of blood had been drawn from her ivory skin. Kaoru looked into my eyes, shuddered, then turned away from me. I took my hand away from the katana and pushed her shoulders against the wall.

"Look at me!" She held her eyes tighter. Grasping her chin, I pushed her neck a little more into the katana. She whimpered but did not open her eyes as more blood poured from her the tiny slit in her neck. I grew angrier.

"LOOK AT ME!" My booming voice filled the air. "Are you afraid to face your death? I've met braver woman than you! You're pathetic! And you're supposed to be my assassin?" She looked at me with disbelief, her eyes wide cerulean orbs. I had just taken her pride and stomped it into the ground. I called her _worthless_.

"Why?" I hissed. "Why do you wish me dead Kaoru?" I push her shoulders harder against the wall, my breath upon her face.

"Oh, Kami, what have I done?" She whispered softly to herself. I could see her heart tearing to shreds. She looked to my eyes, hoping to find someone other than the cold assassin. She found nothing.

Kaoru took a breath. She finally had enough courage. She looked at me, her eyes steady. She wanted to know, she wanted to know if the Kenshin she knew was gone.

"Why are you acting like this? This is madness! Kenshin, why…"

"Don't give me that crap!" I interrupted. I girt my teeth and looked at her with my piercing eyes. They were slowly plunging her into a whirlpool of fear. She held her ground though, and attempted again.

"Kenshin, please… I -I never meant for you to hear that! It was a lie! I don't want to kill you anymore! I didn't know the real you. I thought you were just a cold killer. I was wrong! I even…"

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled through her words. I hit her with a right hook to the face, gashing her forehead. She clutched her head in shock.

"I will not believe your bullshit! It's all lies Kaoru and you know it. I loved you too, but you were heartless enough to rip out the remnants of my heart and tear them to shreds. I heard how you told that man you were going kill me. That was NOT a lie. You're just a cold bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone else!" She had not noticed the wakizashi I had embedded in her shoulder right under the sub-calvin artery. She turned, noticing the sudden pain and clutched her wound. She was stuck to the wall, there was no escape, she would feel my wrath. She looked at me, fire in her eyes. This was the last straw; I had finally crossed the line.

The blow was so fast I missed it. I felt the blade tear through my left cheek only a second after I saw Kaoru's arm move. She missed my neck. She _missed_. She clutched the dagger tightly in her hand and I grasped my cheek.

"You bitch!" I ripped the dagger out of her hand and stuck it into her side. The blood flew out of her mouth, splattering in sprays on the ground. With her good arm she clutched the wound. I left dagger in her side. She ripped out and rearranged my insides. I felt the knife ripping trough my gut and out my side. I fell to the ground, blood spewing from my mouth and wound.

She tossed the dagger to the ground, tears flowing freely from her eyes. I trembled. I was losing too much blood. I hacked up another pint of the crimson fluid.

"I loved you Kenshin…I really and truly did." Kaoru was chocking back the sobs; trembling, stuck there to the wall, ever second inching closer to death.

_She's going to die…_

_Of course she is! That's what you wanted, right?_

_Not like this… She can't die like this…_

_We had an agreement! You can't go back on your word._

_Yes I can._

I held my bloodied side and pulled myself off the ground. I clutched the hilt of the wakizashi and Kaoru closed her eyes, fear her final blow. I tore the blade from her shoulder, pulling down a bit to avoid the major artery. I dropped the blade to the ground and pull her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry…" I said into her shoulder. She let her head fall into the crick of my neck and snuggled up against my skin.

"Kenshin…" She whispered. "I still, and will always, love you." I held her head in my hand and began stroking her hair.

"I know you do." She smiled grimly. I released her from my hold and began to walk out the door. This was the end. It was time for my leave. As I exited the house, a body flung itself onto me.

"Wait." It was Kaoru. She lay on top of me, stroking my hair.

"It should be me who's sorry. I'm the one who was trying to kill you. I just want you to know, that when I met you, I forgot all about that and swore to myself I rather die in your place. So please forgive me." She held my head in her hands as I lied in her lap. I smiled up at her.

"Kaoru, I will always forgive you." She dipped low and firmly placed her lips on mine. I held her head down, slipping her some tongue. She broke but kept her head low. Looking into my eyes, she smiled. I pulled her down again, kissing her passionately once again. I now lay on top of her.

"Is the gate locked?" I asked with a smirk. Kaoru was confused as hell.

"Yes…why?"

"This is why…" I pulled the top her yukata off as we kissed again. Kaoru moaned with pleasure. My hands ran down her sides as she pulled at my gi. My gi now removed, I lay on my side, Kaoru's body pressed against my chest. I began kissing down her neck, to her shoulder then back up to her neck.

Her fingers observed my rippling muscles while mine explored her curves. I licked the blood from her neck while my hands still wandered.

"Kenshin, don't do that! It tickles!" She giggled. I held her to me in a passionate embrace. I looked up at the beautiful stars ad wondered what it'd be like to be so high in the air like that. That was the way I felt right now, lying here in the grass with Kaoru at my side. I could lie like this forever. Kaoru groaned in pain next to and I turned to her.

"Kaoru! You okay?" She smiled through the pain at me, trying to halt my worrying.

"It's nothing; my shoulder wound just stings a little." She tried to smile but then gasped in pain again. I gathered her in my arms.

"You should rest. Put your yukata back on and go to bed." I slid the garment back on for her. Then the thought came to me.

_It's my fault she ended up with all these wounds. All my fault. I should leave. For her good. You never know what'll happen next time. She could end up dead. I'm sorry, Kaoru, my love…_

"Kaoru…?" She turned to me, questioning the look on my face. "I think…I should leave…" She looked at me funny again. "For good."

Her eyes widening in fear of departure this time, she rushed over and embraced me.

"I don't want to hurt you again." I said, comforting her. She had wrapped her arms firmly around me neck.

"But, Kenshin…" She whimpered.

"Please Kaoru; I'm doing it for your sake." She squeezed me tightly then let go.

"Just give me one last kiss." I complied, only answering with my lips.

"Sayonara." I whispered. I opened the gate then walked in the nothingness of the night, with only the sounds of Kaoru's quite sobs whistling on the night wind.

------

The End (J/K!)

------

J/k! This isn't the end! I wouldn't leave this hanging like that! There's soooooo much more to go! I really hope you guys enjoyed because it took me forever to get to this. Thanks for all the support thus far and I hope for you all to review once again. By the way, check out my poem collection. BTW, if anyone would like to do fan art for this fic, just tell me where you're posting it in a review. I've actually done a picture for this chapter that I still need to scan. Please review!

Love love,

DJ Baka-chan


	9. Crossed Paths

Disclaimer: How many of these am I going to have to do? See any of the previous chapters for this evil thing…

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I still live! J/k. I've been caught up with school work lately but I finally got to finishing this chapter. So enjoy!

**Final Genesis: **Thankies:) Death abound, and death galore, tisn't that Battosai's life? XD

**AuburnMoonlight:** I'd become like the worst KxK writer if Kenny killed Kaoru like that! I could never do that anyway!

**Khmer Moon Blossoms:** I'd never end the story like that on you guys! Anyway, little secret, this story is going to be over 30 chapters by estimate. :)

**Reignashii:** Thanks, enjoy the new one!

**Sims are awsome:** Um, I dunno… I am the writer, I am God! I will choose what they do! J/k. I dunno what I was thinking; I kinda just wanted them to finally get around to that before Battosai poufs away from Kaoru for like five chapters.

**royal blueKitsune:** Oro? Strange? W/e, I'm just glade you liked it!

**davis45108:** This one goes out to you, Foamy, and Tiny! And us crazy otaku girls! Cheers!

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Nine: **Crossed Paths

By DJ Baka-chan

------

"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me." -**Carol Burnett**

------

Whit the strength she had left in her, Kaoru pulled open the door to Megumi's clinic. These wounds were why more than she could handle and she was starting to lose too much blood. After weakly making her way inside, Kaoru collapsed on the floor. Her vision became blurred and she could see what seemed like Megumi ran over to her crumpled form.

'_Was this what it was like for Kenshin on that night?'_ She thought to herself, recalling the night he fell right into her arms. Death's hand was grasping at her soul, pulling her ever closer to the eternal fate that awaited her in Hell. Kaoru tried to stay alive, struggling to find the will to live. Kenshin's face then came to mind. If she died because of him, what would he do? Would he kill himself out of misery? Live a pointless life alone and forgotten? Kenshin was what Kaoru needed to stay alive. But he wouldn't help her stay conscious. Kaoru hacked up some more blood then faded to the world of black.

------

"Kaoru-chan? You awake?" Kaoru's eye edged open at Megumi's voice.

'_How, how long have I been out?'_ Kaoru pushed herself up to find she was completely nude under the blanket. Quickly pulling it up over her chest, she blushed.

"Megumi! Why in the hell am I naked!" Kaoru's face remained flush.

'_It's not like Kenshin's staring or anything…Kenshin…!'_ Kaoru regained her calm and looked at Megumi's level eyes.

"Kaoru, how did you get those wounds? Those were very serious; you haven't woken up in 3 days. If you had waited any longer to get here you would have died." Kaoru looked at Megumi's serious face. If she told her it was Kenshin he would surly go to prison. Or worse, be executed.

"It was an accident, I'm fine." Kaoru held the blanket to her chest and attempted to stand.

"Kaoru, don't-!" Kaoru fell and hissed in pain; tears stung the corners of her eyes. She clutched her shoulder wound, her mouth open in a quite scream. She felt the blood began to seep through the bandages wrapped around her wound. Megumi pulled out a roll of bandages and tended to the reopened wound.

"Kaoru, that stab wound was right under the sub-calvin artery, and just barley managed to nick it. It if it was ruptured you would have been dead in less than 20 minutes. You're going to be weak for awhile. It'll take you a good 2 weeks to heal." Kaoru waited for Megumi to finish trying the bandages before sitting up. It was still sore, and stung a lot. She fingered the bandaging; wishing Kenshin was here to reassure her everything was alright.

He'd say that. He'd make sure he got at least one smile out of her before telling her to rest. It was the only thing the brought out his true smile. But what was it the he hid behind the false ones? A past soaked in so much blood should hold some painful memories. Kaoru had seen his face when he though about it.

The day of the first snowfall. She remembered how much the snow seemed to spook him. Then he went off into Kenshin world when they were drinking tea. What made him chose the life he had? Why was he so torn the day she had found him? Who could do that to someone?

Kaoru vividly remembered the wounds she had treated. There were numerous stab and slash wounds all over his body. There were lashes across his chest and back and gashes all over his face. The words suffer, torment, anguish, pain, and remember were carved into his back and shoulders. There were cuts around his neck, evidence that his throat had been slightly slit to release pints of blood at a time then sealed without anesthetic. There were wounds that showed large hooks had been stuck in to his arms and shoulders. There were needles and nail still in his body. Shards of glass had been used to stab his wrists and were then sewn inside. There were needles driven into the leg and arms, nail marks on the hands and cuts that had tried to rearrange his organs. Many wounds had been cut all the way to the bone. Kaoru remembered the foul stench of blood that stung at her senses and severity of the wounds. It was pure, utter torture.

"Kaoru-chan, you need rest if you want that to heal. Get some sleep." Kaoru was awakened out of her world and nodded. Crawling under the cotton blanket, she drifted into the world of dreams, thoughts of Kenshin etching away at her pain.

------

A small town between Tokyo and Kyoto

------

A young man with tan brazed skin stared up into the sky, cupping a strong calloused hand over his brow to block the piercing rays of the sun from his eyes. His gi was tucked in to his torn hakama and pulled off his shoulder down to his sides showing scars that tangled across his body, cutting this way and that. Fresh bandages were wrapped around his lower abdomen, the white linen protecting that part of his chest from the scorching sky. The cross scar on his left cheek was one of his most distinguishing features, half the wound was still fresh and occasionally dripped blood.

'_Two crossed paths, two crossed hearts, one man…me…' _He thought. It hurt him to think of those two women, those whom had entered and left his life in displeasing ways. He had hurt them both, and his exile was punishment for that. A gale blew past and his red orange billowed in the wind. His burning amber eyes the color of glistening gold narrowed to keep dirt from entering.

"Himura!" A male voice shouted in his direction. Kenshin turned to face his foreman. "Get back to work!" Kenshin nodded in response. Taking hold of the discarded hoe on the ground, he continued to work the land before him.

------

Walking into clinic the doctor there greeted Kenshin. He had been kind enough to let the young man stay as long as he worked for his own food. Going to his room, Kenshin slipped his gi out of his hakama, which loosened the lower garment. The hakama now resting lower on his hips, Kenshin grabbed his katana. He tied his belt then slipped the sheathed weapon in it. Before leaving for his nightly practice, he grabbed a small mirror that the doctor had given him.

Kenshin had never really seen his face before but in rivers and streams but the clear glass depicted him so much better. He ran his fingers down the cross scar.

'_She's left her mark…' _He though about Kaoru, remembering the searing pain of her knife on his skin. Her scar crossed Tomoe's, just as she had crossed his heart. He frowned, looking at his face in the mirror. He wasn't much to look at in his opinion. His eyes were scary, his hair unusual. And he thought the scar set a lot of people off that he was a dangerous person. He closed his eyes and turned away from his reflection and set the mirror down.

Who could love a murder like him? He always hurt those whom got close to him. He had brutally killed Tomoe, and seriously wounded Kaoru. His past was also a bloody one, in which many enemies had been formed. With Enishi still after his life, Kenshin could no longer let anyone get close to him. He was a simply a swordsman, honing his skills by traveling the country. A simple ronin was all he was. He had only given his last name to the people here, not wanting to risk Kaoru or anyone else finding him here. The small farming village was something he wished he had found earlier in his life. Earning an honest living through farm work calmed his raging soul and burning mind.

Kenshin headed out the back door to his usual training spot, a small clearing in a bamboo forest. He drew his katana and focused his ki, becoming aware of the world around him, then shut everything out. He let the kata com natural to him, like breathing. He moved with grace and speed, precision and technique. His eyes were content on the sword and the invisible enemies around him. He slashed forward, blocked then pivoted and stabbed upward. He felt blood begin to seep from Kaoru's wound but ignored it, slowing down just a little. He didn't want to reopen his chest wound.

"Dou-ryu-sen!" Kenshin shouted, performing his school's technique.

"Watch where you're going, Battosai." A cold voice addressed him. Opening up his ki, Kenshin sensed the figure just short of his attack. His cold, wolfish eyes glinted in the night and a small light emitted from the cigarette that lay between his lips. The man threw the cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of his boot.

"I see your skills have little changed. Good." The man came into the moonlight. He had short black hair with a few wiry strands the fell over his face like antennae. He wore a blue police jacket; half-way unbuttoned revealing a loose black shirt underneath. Pair of well fitting blue pants were snug against his legs, showing the well built muscles beneath. Attached to the belt at his waist was a katana, which was unusual for most policemen since they all carried sabers. But Kenshin knew he was no normal man.

"Saito Hajime." Kenshin hissed, he amber eyes narrowed.

"The one and only. I see you have a whole new set of scars. Another _mistake_? I know all about you and the Kamiya girl. Tokyo just happens to be my district." He smirked a wolfish grin.

"So, you really are a policeman. Then what brings you here?" Kenshin was not pleased with this man's appearance. He was in no mood for battle.

"Since you are no longer held back by the girl, I've decided it's time to settle our score. If you refuse, I'll have to pull a few strings." He was still smiling devilishly and Kenshin frowned.

"I could even have the Kamiya girl executed. Or worse, you in front of her eyes." Kenshin snapped. Battosai was itching to kill this man and now Kenshin had no objections.

"Lay a hand on her head and you die." Battosai growled. Saito smiled. He had his personality back.

"Then you accept my challenge?" Battosai's only answer was the clash of his sword against Saito's.

------

Alright! Done! Hope all of you enjoyed! I've branched this out by bringing in funky fresh Saito! XD Now review!


	10. Burning Fires of Past

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

I beg you all not to kill me. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a month but I've been lacking in motivation and have no time to write with school work on my hands. I have a life. So when I saw that last review I was like "Jeez, I really should get back to this." I have friends I know that really enjoy my writing and I really enjoy theirs so this is for them. And also, for my great reviewers and readers.

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Ten: **Burning Fires of Past

"A man cannot lay down the right of resisting them that assault him by force, to take away his life." - **Thomas Hobbes**

* * *

The collide of metal on metal rang through the air and suddenly, the two whose blades clashed together in a lethal dance of death were emerged in 4 four years past. Himura Kenshin wasn't Himura Kenshin. He was Hitokiri Battosai. Fujita Gorou wasn't Fujita Gorou. He was Saito Hajime. They were two of history's greatest figures, enticed into a battle of self-interest and zeal. And in flashes and rapid movements stalks of bamboo fell to the ground and blood sprayed through out the air.

They were not in some unknown village, but in the bloody streets of Bakumatsu's Kyoto. The living Hell that they had persevered through so many years ago. And not even the Gods could fathom the hate the bulged inside them as their metal blade clashes through the night.

'_Dodge, sideslash, uppercut…' _Battosai read.

"Ryu-tsui-sen!" He countered Saito's next move and the ex-Shinsengumimember slid across the ground. Saito pulled himself off the ground, spitting two teeth out in the process. They were letting the blood get to their brains.

"Let's finish this." Battosai looked at Saito. _Why is he so eager?_ He thought. Saito went into the stance for his venerated gatotsu. Battosai pulled into his battoujitsu. Saito lurched forward, sword aimed straight for Battosai's chest. Battosai swirled, using center figural force aim for Saito's neck but before he could strike, Saito hit him on the head with the hilt of his katana. Battosai immediately fell forward.

"Bastard…" He growled before his control slipped away. Saito looked at the unconscious form of his enemy before him. He was one step closer to what he needed.

------

Megumi's clinic, Tokyo

------

Kaoru hugged her knees to her chest. She was sick of sitting around. Two weeks had already past since the incident with Kenshin and yet she still wasn't well enough to go back home. She gave a wistful sigh and stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

'_Nothing's going to happen if I sit here and sulk all day long…' _She sighed again and ran her fingers through her cascade of long black hair. She got off the futon she was lying on and winced, clutching her side.

'_Knowing Kenshin, his wounds have probably already healed.'_ She bit her lip, and forced the pain aside. Walking into the main room the clinic she saw a note and some rice balls on the table.

_Kaoru,_

_I've gone to the market and lunch with the roster-head. Be back later._

_Megumi_

'_With Sano?'_ Kaoru thought, making sure she read the note correctly. She picked up one of the rice balls and bit into it. They tasted better then hers ever would.

'_No wonder Kenshin insisted on cooking all the time…' _She thought bitterly. She leaned back against the wall and finished off her rice ball. Kaoru into the other room to find something she wasn't expecting. Her kimono and her training clothes were spread out on a table along with another note.

_Kaoru,_

_I knew you'd be board while I'm out all day. Go have some fun!_

_Megumi_

Kaoru grinned a little. She went to one of Megumi's supply cabinets and pulled out a roll of bandages with which to bind her chest. Going back into the other room, she slid off her yukata and pulled the roll out with her teeth. Holding the end still in her mouth, she proceeded to wrap the bandages tightly around her breasts with her hands. She winced as she pulled hard as to tighten the bandages to tie them off. Holding one end tight and taking the other end from her mouth, she tied them then slid on her gi. She brought the hakama up to her waist and tied it in the same fashion as the bandages around her waist. Kaoru went back to her futon to retrieve her hair tie and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

For the first time in weeks, Kaoru was outside in the fresh air and city streets of Tokyo. She smiled at the bright sun. Soon, soon she would find him. But now, she must recover first. _Maybe I could get some information from the townsfolk._ Kaoru thought. So she started off west. But Kaoru's venture was not long. To burly drunken men approached her, the reddened face showed they were nowhere near sober.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna join us?" One laughed.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for some fun." The other chortled. Kaoru's eyes narrowed. She may be sixteen, but she knew their intentions well.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be one my way." Her voice had an edge to it, the kind that told you to back off. But the men, in their drunkenness, could barely tell what she was trying to communicate to them. All they knew is that they had been rejected.

"There's no other option, bitch!" She was slammed into an alleyway, crashing into a pile of boxes. Kaoru tried to get up, but her side split open at just that minute. If she was in perfect health, these guys would be dead.

"Shit!" She breathed. She clutched her side, panting for air. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The lecherous men stood over her, devilish smirks upon their faces. Oh how Kaoru wished she could beat their asses right now. One ripped her gi off and was ready to force himself upon her when he cried in pain. The tip of a sword could be seen jutting from his chest. The blade ripped out, enlarging the wound.

'_Kenshin?' _Could it really be him? But as we, the reader and writer know, Kenshin is right now at Saito's mercy. So who? Who is daring enough to save Kaoru from these drunks?

"Who the hell are you?" The other man said to the figure holding the blade. The man flicked the blood off his blade and smirked.

"There is no need to know since you'll be dead soon." Kaoru's savior slit the man's throat from ear to ear. The body of Kaoru's attacker crumpled to the ground. Her savior turned to her.

"Kaoru-san, it's been a long time. Spring was the last time I saw you I think." Yukishiro Enishi stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"What…what are you doing here?" Enishi sheathed his watou, still smirking none the less.

"I'm only here to ask you something. Why isn't he dead?" Enishi's smirk disappeared, replaced with a thin line. "Why didn't you finish him off? Why didn't you take the chance? Because, you fell in love! Love is the one thing that will bring all to their downfall!" Enishi grit his teeth, the rage obvious in his eyes. At he looked at the scared girl in front of him, her side bleeding profusely. He then stopped. There was no need to get mad at her here. "Pick up you gi, we can talk about this later." She looked him, surprised. She stood up weakly then bent over to pick up her gi.

That's when his hand clamped over her mouth. His other arm held her tight and close to his well-built chest. She struggled as he held the chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth and nose. She gave helpless glare into his cold eyes, screaming and struggling still. But her screams would go unheard, her struggling futile.

"I'm sorry." Enishi whispered in her ear. It was then she succumbed. Her limp form fell into his waiting arms. Enishi looked at her, a strange longing in his eyes.

'_Why must it come to this…?'_

* * *

Alright, short, I know. But hey, I updated! Anyway, I'm looking for someone to do fan art for this fic. Anyone whom wishes to, please just tell me so in a review. I'm sorry this took so long! Now review! 


	11. Cruel Lessons

Disclaimer:Yawn: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, sadly. ('cept in the form of a plushie)

I know the updates are getting really spread apart but it's hard to do so many things in a weekend! But hey, I'm not going to stop till I'm done, so no matter the wait, there will always be a next chapter until the end (or unless I say so). So don't fear! Also, I'm thinking of changing the rating to M. Just a heads up. Let me know what you think.

**Sims are awsome:** Did I update sooner? I dunno. At least I updated all together! BTW, this chapter is longer.

**AuburnMoonlight:** Aren't we authors so lazy? Lol, and it's alright you didn't know. I forgive, and anyway, you still reviewed. :)

**Final Genesis:** Thanks! Sorry to take so long.

**Shannen:** Then you are granted permission to do fan art. Just tell me where it's posted when you're done.

**Eternal Star Mist:** Like the new pen name! And as I said, I'm still going until this is done.

**Lady Dark Angel: **Thank yous. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Running From The Light:** You are also permitted permission to do fan art. I don't care what kind of artist you are, just the more fan art the better. Just inform me of the site it's on and you're good. It was intended to be a cliffie since the readers wanted an update. I try to do a lot of cliffies cause it grasps hold of people and then they want more. Enjoy the new chapter!

**midnite cherry blossomz:** Lol, basically, Enishi kidnapped Kaoru. And they will get together again soon. Soon.

**XxAznLadyXx:** Here's the answer, we'll all hope Kenshin to play the hero thought, right? Thank you and enjoy!

**starfairy14s:** Lol, I got that quite a few times. Sorry, it was really just so there could be some fluff before the 4 chapter separation period. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

**Skenshingumi:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You gave me 9 straight reviews! All I can say is thank you! Btw, about the foreshadowing, I reread the chapter, and you are quite right about everything you said in the review. That stuff sometimes gets implanted without even me knowing it. It takes a good writer to spot that kinda thing. A+ for you! Thank you so much, and enjoy the new chapter!

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Eleven: **Cruel Lessons

**By**: DJ Baka-chan

"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."

**-William Goldman**, from _"The Princess Bride"_

---

Kaoru was only semiconscious yet she could tell how deathly cold and arid her surroundings were.

"Can I slit her throat yet? I'm getting sick of waiting." The hissing, unused voice echoed. She didn't dare to move after hearing that.

"Patience, patience." Tomi's calm voice said. "Yukishiro-san wants to deal with her personally. We've no right to interfere in his matters anyway." Kaoru then tried to observe her surroundings without her sight. She was sitting, obviously bound to what ever it was the she was sitting on. Judging from the lack of sound, she must be underground, in a dungeon of sorts. Of course, Enishi being a mafia boss must have more than one dungeon. A hand grabbed her hair pulling her head back. She tried to protest but could not speak through the gag in her mouth. She could only mutter in stifled whimper.

"This is the girl he was going to have kill the Battosai? That must have been an insult to such a great hitokiri." The raspy voice spoke again. The hand let go and another one, rough and calloused, grabbed her chin.

"Beauty can be alluring to even the most hard-core killers." A new voice spoke. This one was calm, like Tomi's, but lacked the cocky air. It was, similar to Kenshin's. It was the voice of a seasoned killer. "And this girl, is what you call a true beauty." His head was next to her ear now. "I know you're awake jou-chan." He whispered. The man let go of her chin and Kaoru, snapping her eyes open, glared up at him. His black hair was tied, messily, into a high pony-tail, his eyes a steely blue. He had scars streaked across his face and a frown set upon his mouth. He carried two duel katana, tethered together with a chain of over 5 feet at the hilts. He observed her again then turned to the man with raspy voice.

"No wonder Yukishiro-san chose her. I'd hate to kill someone as striking as her. I have a true appreciation for woman jou-chan." He grinned, his comment now directed at her. Kaoru grunted and glared ever still.

"I don't care for woman like you Gekitsuu. All I care about is the pleasures of killing my enemies." Kaoru looked to man with raspy voice. He was tall, with dark hair, and piercing yellow eyes. He wore almost all black. This man was defiantly an onmitsu. Tomi stepped forward.

"Gekitsuu, Desu, I ask of your leave. Let me with Kamiya-san for a bit." Tomi smiled at the two men, hopping they understood.

"You're the one who said not interfere but I don't care as long as I'm next." Gekitsuu said with a smirk. He walked off, towards the exit. Tomi turned to the dark Desu.

"And you?" He inquired. Desu turned towards the other cells, the shadows and his hair still hiding his face.

"I told you I was sick of waiting. I'll go take out my irritation on the other captives." He stalked off, not waiting for Tomi's reply. Tomi sighed then turned to Kaoru as she tried to inch away.

"Don't worry." He sighed. "I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to talk. Now, if you be quite and stay still I'll take that gag out for you." She looked at him, wondering what the hell he wanted to talk to her about. He frowned, his eyes dim and she bowed her head down towards the ground, not wanting to see those eyes. Tomi's eyes had always scared her, so gray and cold, as if he had no emotion. They were so similar to the way Kenshin's amber embers held only rage. His rough hand reached to her cheek and grabbed the cloth bound around head. He pulled it out and let it rest around her neck. Tomi returned to place he had been standing before and leaned back against the wall.

"There's one think I want to know…" He looked at Kaoru to make sure she was paying attention. Her head was bowed down in the same fashion it had been before. He wanted to know why she wouldn't look at him number one. What was it the scarred her so? "Why didn't you kill Battosai?" She looked at him, a fire in her eyes. Tomi knew that only reason Enishi had her restrained was because if she wanted to, she could escape. She was strong and Enishi didn't want much resistance out of her. "Not going to say anything are we?" Kaoru didn't move, she just grit her teeth and continued to glare. Tomi saw a glimmer of light behind Kaoru and smirked.

"Maybe you can tell_ me_…" The cold voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. She wanted to scream so much at that moment, just let it all go. His green eyes held the pleasure of her pain, twinkling with a certain delight.

"Kaoru-san, afraid are we? Let's see if you can stand your ground, girl." A knife slashed through the bonds holding her to the chair, only her wrists remained bound. The chain was pulled back as she stood, and Enishi stepped into the light, his glasses glimmering in the slim amount of light. Kaoru stood to face him, keeping hold of her vow of silence. He was so fast she couldn't see it. She only felt his entwined hand slam down on her neck. She buckled forward but remained standing. Pivoting, she saw Enishi lunge forward, his eyes raging infernos. She avoided the punch aimed at her head but he grabbed her jaw with his other hand, a sickly crack echoing through the air.

"Tell me, why didn't you kill him? Do that and I'll spare you." Enishi held her jaw in his hand, his grip firm.

"No." She breathed and a fist launched it's self into her gut. He let go her jaw and he threw a hammer fist into her side splitting open the large gash residing there. Kaoru backed up, her feet firmly planted on the ground. Enishi bit his teeth down, a spurt of blood coming from his mouth.

"Tell me!" He screamed as he slammed her back into a stone support. Kaoru looked devilish with trails of blood running down her face from multiple wounds on her head and the fiery glare that she still withheld. She grinned, baring her teeth like a wolf ready to kill.

"Never, you sick bastard. How many times must I tell you?" She spat in his face. Enishi pushed her and himself harder on to the pillar, her collar bone beginning to crack. He was breathing down her neck now. The crazed tension was evident in the air, his grin just as wicked as hers. He chucked then bent his head down and bit into her shoulder. Kaoru screamed as Enishi bit the skin away, almost reaching bone. He chewed for a moment, the spit the remains out, her blood streaming from his mouth. Kaoru grimaced at the wound, a little white showing how deep he had reached.

"The blood tastes good, Kaoru-san." Enishi said with his crazed smile. Kaoru shuddered at the thought of drinking her own blood.

"TELL ME!" He screamed without warning. Kaoru's eardrums vibrated with the echo of his voice ringing around the room. She could barely take anymore of this, if she refused any farther, he'd kill her.

"Because…" Enishi's ears perked up at this. "I…fell in love." Her voice was only a whisper.

"What?" Enishi didn't to hear that. That was the lat thing he ever wanted to her out of her mouth.

"I love him, bastard, and there's nothing you can do about it." She said with a glare. In a second she was on the ground, his foot planted on her throat.

"Bitch!" He screamed. Kaoru squirmed, gasping for air. He kicked her onto her stomach as she let the air rush back into her lungs. "I might as well let you burn in Hell." He assumed with malice. "Tomi, tie her back up." As Tomi finished, Enishi gave him the rest of his orders. "Take her back to the dojo, and burn it to the ground. Bring some men with in case anyone tries to interfere." Kaoru, whom was slung over Tomi's back, cried in protest through her gag.

"Put me down, you asshole!" She tried to scream, but it came out more like a bunch of grunts and mumbles. _There was no stopping it_, she thought. _This is the end._

------

**Holy crap! We're finally back in Kenshin's POV!**

------

I awoke when a burning singe was upon my forehead. My eyes snapped open to see Saito pressing his cigarette against my forehead. (The burning end, might I add.)

"What in hell are you doing!" I shouted and he gave me one of his wolfish grins.

"Waking you up, baka." He threw the cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of his boot. When I tried to stand, I felt my knees buckle beneath me and coughed up some blood.

"What…did you…do?" He frowned as I looked up at him, biting down my pain. My neck was throbbing and the pain tingled all down my spine into my legs.

"I hit you in wrong place in the neck. You're probably going to be weak for the next hour. And anyway, you need not go yet. The reason you're here is because I need to ask you about something." I looked at him again. He was serious. He fought me, threatened me, because I'd come no other way. Slowly, I rose to my feet.

"Himura that Battosai, can take anything pain this small." I bragged with a smirk, to his surprise. "What do need, anyway?" I wasn't being friendly; I just wanted to get out of here.

"Where is Yukishiro Enishi's stronghold? I know what happened after the Bakumatsu and I know you were in his dungeons." I looked away from him. It was a subject so hard to talk about; I hardly even remembered it unless reminded.

"All I remember…was that it's on Okinawa. He didn't want to be in Tokyo where he'd be reminded of his sister and he didn't want to be in Kyoto to be reminded of his sister's…" I couldn't, I couldn't say it.

"Murder." Saito finished for me.

"I didn't kill her on purpose!" I snapped at him. Then more softly, "It was an accident…" I looked to the ground.

"Battosai, you were young. I have wife, I understand how hard it is. But she knew that danger she was putting herself in marrying you. She chose that life, because she loved you." That was the most helpful thing I'd ever heard Saito say to me. And I'd always remember it, because it was one of the things that helped me heal.

"So, are you going back to Tokyo?" He asked out of the blue.

"No." He turned to me. "I left Kaoru because if I stayed, she'd only get hurt more." Saito took me by the collar.

"Idiot, what did I just tell you? No matter what you do, she is tied to you in every way. Your enemies will always use her as a weak point if you don't stand and fight. The Kamiya girl is in just as much danger if you're not living at her dojo as if you were. It's make more sense to go back then to keep running." My eyes widened in surprise. What he said stabbed into my chest like a thousand knifes.

_He was right. _

_Kaoru, why did I leave? Was I not thinking…? Why…is my mind so clear now…? It's like someone lifted this great big weight off my chest…_

My eyes felt softer now, it was odd the way I felt. I could not explain it.

"Then I'm off to Tokyo." I said with a grin. Saito released me.

"Good, I'll head back with you; I need return to the police station anyway." The two set off onto the rising sun, not thinking of what will await them when theyreach Tokyo that afternoon.

* * *

Finally! Here is your lovable Chapter 11. Kenshin and Kaoru reunite next chapter finally and we'll soon get some incite on Battosai's altered past. Now review my faithful readers, review! I'd really like to get 100! The 100th reviewer gets a bunch of little Battosai plushies! 


	12. Amethyst

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Kenshin like I own my new Slipknot 9.0 live CD.

Wow, this has to be the fastest update since Chapter 3. XD I got Slipknot 9.0 and Anberlin's new CD! Boo-yah! Anyway, I won't rant on about my love of music. Just enjoy the new chapter all. By the way, I decided to go with an M rating.

**Final Genesis: **Lol, I dunno where the bite thing came from. I'm kinda hinting at something but no one's getting it!

**Skenshingumi: **You of all people should be getting what I'm hinting at. Hm, I wonder why he's so mad? Lol, I'm not accusing anyone because you'll all find out later. All of us are lousy keyboarders sometimes anyway, look at all the mistakes I make. :)

**royal blueKitsune: **Agh! So close to 100! Oh well, I still get there though. Enjoy!

**Sims are awsome: **I'm becoming faster in my updates aren't I? Lol, enjoy their reunion.

**ShadeSpirit:** Yeah it was Enishi. Go have fun killing him. XD

**Tkdl: **This soon:D

**battosaichick-:** Thank you! I'm getting new reviewers by the second!

**satsujin-muzai:** Thankies! Tomoe must die! I say someone should create the Tomoe Must Die hompage. Lol. That is too good. Anyway, enjoy! KxK forever!

**midnite cherry blossomz:** Kenshin and Kaoru will be together again. Fluff next chapter!

Now our Feature Presentation;

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Twelve: **Amethyst

**By**: DJ Baka-chan

"_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow-_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;"_

-Edgar Allen Poe, from "A Dream Within a Dream"

---

Silence.

Tokyo was silent.

And that was very unusual.

No one but a casual passer-by was seen in sight. No venders, no police, no anything. It was only mid-day and most of the time the city formerly known as Edo would be bustling. I stood as Saito entered to police office to report his findings and see if any trouble was brewing. He sensed the unease also, the silent flag waving for attention, alerting those whom did not know of the danger and suffering that lay ahead. I felt the hiss of the wind as blew through this ghost town and the scent of flame seemed to tingle in my nostrils for but a moment. I turned toward the direction of the wind, a small billow of smoke that would seem as dark clouds to anyone not looking, was rising into the air. The whispers told me to go to it, their lingering presence still not leaving me.

'_Go…' _Was their silent murmur. _'Go to it…To her…'_

My head snapped up when I heard Saito's voice call for me.

"Battosai, the Kamiya Dojo…has been set aflame." I took no time to stand there idle. I was running before I began thinking.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. "Shit, shit, shit!" The world was blowing by. I took no heed to anything but reaching the dojo and my constant thoughts about Kaoru.

_Kaoru… _

That was what it took for it to click, that simple minded thought. This was Enishi's doing. There was no doubt, it was him. My feet pounded at I hit the trail that lead right to the dojo.

_So close… _

250 feet.

_Almost… _

230 feet.

_There's no time to waste! Faster! _

200 feet.

The faster I lurched my body forward the more it took out of me.

_Dammit! _

172 feet.

I could see the flames, hellishly rising from the home I used to know so well.

_Almost, so close, get there now! _

The tears flew, streaming behind me. I was so close yet it felt as if I'd never reach the end. It was like it was running from me. 100 feet left to go. Now I could see the crowd. So this is why Tokyo was such a ghost town? Pushing through, I could see Sano, yelling and being restrained by at least ten men.

"Bastards!" He yelled. "You fucking bastards! Let go! She's still in there! LET GO!" He fought back some of the men but others toppled onto him. I brushed past before any could latch onto me.

"Someone's going in!" Someone yelled.

"Idiot!" Called another.

"Kenshin?" Was Sano's cry.

But I was in the door before anyone could stop me.

The flames were crazy, billowing left and right. I could here murmured voices and muffled cries. So it was Enishi. As the men garbed in black approached me I cut my way through. No one stop me. My sword cut through flesh and bone, I not caring where it hit as long as they were out of my way.

"Bastards! Move!" I sliced one in half for the hell of it. This alarmed the others.

"Fuck you!" One cried and sent me flying through a shoji. After landing on my back, they immediately jumped upon me. I could feel a number of cuts but with in seconds I was back on my feet, making heads roll again. I swung, blindly, and slit open a throat then jabbed behind and ruptured an aorta. So much carnage, oh how those whispers were enjoying it. The chanted in my head, '_Death…'_, over and over. It was a never ending cycle.

Never ending.

Someone grabbed me by the throat then and as my eyes snapped open, I could see Kaoru. She was quickly trying to undo the ropes that bound her. She bit down on her gag as she rubbed the ropes against the closest piece of wood near her. I stabbed backwards, slicing through the large and small intestines of my victim. Able to breath again, I took again to my attackers, cutting, stabbing, you know the drill. It was then it happened. My stomach lurched as blood forced its way up my throat and out my mouth and the crimson liquid began pouring out my side. One katana jabbed through my right sub-clavian artery as I toppled to my knees. The sword was jerked out of my shoulder by foreign hands. A blue hakama swirled by my face as the feminine battle cry rung through the air. My head turned quick, the scream flying out my mouth before I even thought.

"Stop!" Somehow, I couldn't stand the image of Kaoru with blood on her hands. Azure eyes turned to me, wide in shock.

Did she not recognize me?

I yelled something else then lunged forward at someone behind her, grabbing them by the shoulder and pushing my thumb down on their Adam's apple. Soon as he was dead, I let the hacking cough escape my lips. The smoke was beginning to get thick. I held the sleeve of my gi up to my mouth. I stood and pulled Kaoru to my chest.

"Don't breathe it in." I whispered. She was trembling. Why? Because of fear? Because of the fire? Because…of me? I rocked her in my arms for a moment, not forgetting to hold my own sleeve to my mouth. The men seemed to have disappeared. For a second it was just us, standing together in the roaring flames of a collapsing building.

_Collapsing… _She looked at me, into my eyes. She must have seen something different, for I could not understand the strange glances she kept giving me.

I hated this.

I hated every last bit of it.

And yet, still, I fought.

War is something I've always despised and yet I've always been a part of. I bet Kami just won't let me be happy.

I bet he sits there, on his nice little throne, and watches me all day long.

'_Oh great, it's that Kenshin person again.'_ He'd growl. _'And he's happy. Won't that boy just get the memo?'_ I can picture him doing so. "Mortals aren't supposed to be happy", shit like that.

A crashing support brushed me out of my thoughts. Kaoru tugged on my gi, motioning for us to make are escape.

Why was she so silent?

Why wouldn't she talk to me?

Dashing for the entrance, I tried to avoid any falling debris. She pulled, silent ever still, and tried to watch her own head. I had a hold of her wrist and was ahead of her until I felt her jerk back.

_Shit!_

I pivoted to see the fallen support beam crushing down on her. I tried to lift the beam with all my power and it began to budge.

Now I understood the point of all those push-ups.

I screamed at her to move as I held to support high. She didn't budge. My eyes narrowed when I realized she was unconscious. I pushed up, putting all my force and muscle into my arms, and toss the beam, narrowly missing her legs. I scooped her motionless body into my arms and dashed out of the breaking building, into the crowd of people. Sano was standing at the head of them all along with Megumi.

I looked like the hero.

But I wasn't.

Because I caused this.

It was my fault.

So no matter what heroics I pull, stunts I do, lives I save, it will always be my fault.

Being my friend is beginning to become very dangerous.

I handed Kaoru off to Sano, his silent words not registering. The only thing I could make out was my name.

"_Kenshin…Kenshin…Kenshin…murderer…hitokiri…Kenshin…" _It was them, the Whispers.

Would they not leave me?

Would they make me suffer for the rest of my life?

Maybe it's Kami, with his sick humor.

Or master, with his voice of reason.

Or, possibly, I'm just losing my mind.

All was black, darkness rampant. I let it come in its soothing blanket, covering me up and tucking me away.

The dark was my friend, and nothing else.

------

_Snow._

_It's all I see._

_The white blank nothingness._

_I look for something, someone, other than me. So empty, so cold, so…frightening? I don't know how to put it anymore. I look through the ashen void and still, nothing more._

"_I'm sorry…" Whispers the wind, so quiet that I can almost not hear it. I then see a speck of black, mixed with colorless emptiness. It is a person, almost unrecognizable from this distance. I pull the sleeve of my ragged gi to my brow, blocking the snow from my eyes._

"_Sorry…" The Whispers call again. The figure draws closer and I began tremble. Was this the same feeling Kaoru felt in her burning home? Those vivid dark eyes, the white kimono and the fine ebony hair matched with her fair pale skin. Blood streaks the kimono and face of the figure, the blots of red also becoming visible on the snowy ground._

_And there she is, the ghost of past. Her hand reaches to my cheek and she fingers the cross scar._

"_You're hurt." She whispers. Her lips set into a frown and her hand draws away. And that's when it rips through me, a burning pain like none before. _

_Or have I felt it?_

_Somehow, I remember it…_

_It shreds at my body, pulling me away from her. She says nothing and stands there, watching me._

"_Only you…can finish this."_

------

She's gone when I awake. And nevermore shall she be. I overview all of my body, the tingling sensation of pain all the sudden disappearing with the abrupt end of my dream.

"Only you…can finish this…" I repeat slowly to myself. I put my hand to my cheek and caught a small trickle of blood falling like a tear drop.

What did it mean?

What did all of this mean?

The added weight on my shoulder suddenly became apparent. A head of messy black hair lay on my right shoulder, a light snoring coming from it. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around my neck and her entire upper body was leaning on my chest. She held my left cheek in hand, cover up the cross scar.

She was okay.

A light smile played on my lips and I adjusted my position so I was comfortable and was ready to close my eyes when a voice stopped me.

"Hey, don't go to sleep yet." Sano was looking down at us from the door way across the room. He gave me one of his goofy grins the walked over.

"You don't need to worry, she's fine…but, there's something I need to show you." Sano pealed Kaoru off me but not with out her small whimpers and groans of protest. Placing her gently on a futon, he pulled away the left side of her yukata.

At first, I was surprised by this action and had to restrain myself from slicing Sano to pieces. He pointed to a large mark on her shoulder.

"Look." He said mutely. It was a bite. And not an ordinary bite. The tissue had been ripped away deliberately, with malevolence and disgust. It was meant to cause pain.

"Megumi pointed it out to me when she was fixing Kaoru's wounds. It's a human bite, Kenshin." My nails dug into hakama.

_Enishi…that fucking bastard! _

There was nothing I could do though. Couldn't do anything about what he did to her.

"Is she…you know, 'okay'?" I queried about her virginity. If Enishi had gone that far, no one would stop me from walking out that door, tracking him down, and making him suffer to no end.

"Yeah…" Sano murmured with a tint of red on his face.

Kaoru stirred, a whimper slipping from her lips. Her eyes slipped open and she immediately looked at me.

"Who...are you?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"He's Kenshin! Kaoru, what are you crazy?" Her head snapped towards Sano.

"Maybe it's amnesia…" Sano pondered.

"Sagara Sanosuke, I know who you are, but that man is not Kenshin." She turned to face me again. "You're the one who saved me right?"

I nodded. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, and I could hardly breathe. It's as if I sat there bound and gagged.

What was she talking about?

How am I not Kenshin?

She was sitting up now, her eyes locked with my own. She's searching for something but she can't find it. Something hidden, sheltered deep within in my soul that even I don't know where it is.

"You're not the Kenshin I knew. You're…different." She kissed me then, full on the lips, deep and hard. She pulled away only after she had no more breath. I grabbed the back of her head and held her to my chest.

"I missed you." I pleaded quietly to her ears alone.

"So did I...but…Your eyes hold the key. Look and you will find you are not who you think you are." She said through my chest.

My eyes?

Was this the reason she kept look at me so strangely?

I let her go and rose to fetch a small mirror. Pulling it up to my face, I looked where Kaoru had asked me to.

A shatter of glass could be heard through out the clinic. I could hear Megumi cursing about how she was going to force me to buy her a new mirror.

But that didn't matter.

All that did was what I saw.

And what I saw shocked me.

My eyes…

Amethyst.

* * *

Do you get it? I know, sneaky. Short lived reunion scene, ne:) Sorry. I needed to end it there. But this is the longest chapter thus far. 9 pages on the computer. Well, the story part is. I'm mad though because all my review alerts decided not to come today (e-mail-wise). Sigh. Stupid computers! Anyway, work on Chapter 13 will begin shortly! The insight on Battosai's past starts next chapter. Here's a happy little teaser;

---

"So Kenshin, how did all this shit start? I mean your whole deal with this Enishi guy." Sano looked at me as Kaoru laid her head in my lap.

"Well, Enishi is my half-brother. He is the younger brother of my former wife Himura Tomoe…whom I murdered with my own two hands." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"So that…is why…"

---

Hope you enjoyed! Now, that happy review button is asking for you to press it.


	13. Beautiful Beginnings, Eventful Ends

**Disclaimer: **Kenshin doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Watsuki-sensei. Nor does the line: "that life is made up of sobs, sniffles, and smiles, with sniffles predominating." That belongs to O. Henry.

I. AM. SORRY. Very! It's the only thing I can say. This is a complete edit of Chapter 13. Skenshingumi pointed something vital out to me, forcing me to change the plot line quite a bit. But this chapter had reasonable amount of things wrong with it as well, so it gives me the opportunity to fix them. :) Good things come from every mistake. And in return for my lack of updates, I offer plushies:Holds out bag of plushies: Any one you want:D

In response to Haruko-san: I'm sorry fro making you impatient! Here is your plushies. I'm sorry and I hope you continue to read! And arigato for the pocky earlier! (That's also the first time anyone's ever called me "Baka-san") XD

(skip to the flashback for the edit)

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Whispers of Insanity**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Beautiful Beginnings, Eventful Ends

**By;** DJ Baka-chan

"_Dreaming! Dreaming the night! Dreaming, all right! Do we, do we know, when we fly? When we, when we go? Do we die?"_

-System of a Down, lyrics from _Question!_

---

Broken.

Like my soul.

The mirror, is that what it represented?

I broke it.

My soul.

My god-forsaken soul.

Dear Kami, why do you torture me so? Why is everything so messed up? Please, just answer me! Why? That is the question we pose to everything. Why must everything hurt?

_Why?_

The sadistic smile cannot keep it's self from my lips.

It's true that life is made up of sobs, sniffles, and smiles, with sniffles predominating.

I squeeze a small piece of the mirror in my hand, the trickle of blood left unnoticed. I'm too lost in my self-pitying thoughts.

Her hands are there, her arms also, but they are left with my body, not my mind.

The other "she" is with my mind.

"_Kami forbid, Kenshin-san. Will you ever stop fighting with Akira-san?" _Back then, not since then, have my eyes been so. Why, why do they change now? What happened?

They squeeze tighter.

"Please…" Is the whimper.

I ignore it.

She's afraid.

Afraid that I'm going to leave again.

But am I still the one she loved?

Am I?

Only she will know.

The blood flows faster then my hand falls limp, the glass dropping and shattering to the ground.

"Stop…please…" I heard a lot of "pleases" and "don'ts". It reminds me of all of my victims. They did the same. Was it the fear the caused it? Is that what happens when you're afraid? Do you just lose all sense and fight for life. When afraid do we fight to live?

That was the way Akira fought.

"'_Till death do us part!"_ He screamed in his final moments to my former beloved. His pure will and determination could only be the products of fear. Fear produces so many other emotions that reign dormant. It's such a mix of feelings that no one can describe. These are only my feeble attempts to tell you for I know nothing of the true meaning.

I've only experienced fear once in my life. It was for such a brief horrid moment I cannot remember it for rampant anguish overpowered it afterward.

The real definition is: To be afraid of, expect with alarm. But that says nothing of the true wholesome feeling you experience. The true feeling of fear makes you hollow inside in that moment and only for that moment.

It is unexplainable to those who've never felt it.

"Come back to me Kenshin, please…" She whispers ever so into my ear. The embrace tightens, her hands clasping my shoulders.

I finally awake into the world of the living. The embrace disappears. Tomoe's ghost is gone. Kaoru, whose head lay on my chest, stayed silent during my brooding. She was looking down toward the ground, an unnerved look in her eyes. She was not a peace with something.

"I'm awake now." I whispered, and then I nibble on her ear. She looked up at me, the gaze in her eyes still lingering. A hue of red flushed on her checks at my abrupt action.

"Shh." I hushed the words forming on her lips. Kaoru looked at me, her eyes still at unrest. I reassured her with a smile. She did not see the pain behind it.

Or did she?

I lead her by the waist back to the room where Sano was waiting. Letting Kaoru go, I leaned myself on the wall, my bangs creating a wall between my eyes and the outside world. Kaoru's hand gripped tight near her heart.

"Kenshin…" She whispered to no one but the air. I did not look to her.

"I think…it's about time I told you…" My eyes were shadowed by the thickness of my bangs. It's one of the few reasons I keep them the way they are.

"The mastermind behind all of these happenings is Yukishiro Enishi… He is the exact reason I am the way I am." Kaoru's heart beat quickened.

"So Kenshin, how did all this shit start? I mean your whole deal with this Enishi guy." Sano looked at me as Kaoru held her hand to her chest, her breathing picking up.

"Well, Enishi is my half-brother. He is the younger brother of my former wife Himura Tomoe…whom I murdered with my own two hands." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"So that…is why…" She looked at me with surprise.

"Yes. It started 11 years ago, in place you would never ever suspect of being the hometown of such misery."

------

Seaside Village. 11 years ago

Ages (just keeping it here for reference): Kenshin (12), Kaoru (5), Enishi (6), Tomoe (14), Akira (13)

------

"You sure?" I queried, pulling my hand out of my sleeve pocket a bit. I had reached for my wallet, trying to do the polite thing.

"Oh Kenshin-san, it would be more of problem for you to buy than I." Tomoe's face light up in a bright smile. "Besides, I don't mind." I withdrew my hand from my sleeve completely in defeat. The store owner always got agitated by our constant arguments over who should pay, even though Tomoe almost always won.

"Will you two just order already?" He barked at us from behind the stall. Our head shot up and Tomoe almost immediately smiled.

"Sorry mister, it'll be twenty dumplings please." I shot a look a Tomoe and she smiled back while she was completing the transaction.

"Twenty!" I cried. "That's practically a feast!" I sat on the bench and continued to stare at her.

"You and Akira were at it all day, I bet you're famished. Most of them are for you anyway." She sat down next to me and both of us blushing a tad at how close we were to each other.

"And you're treating _me _to dumplings? Why not Akira? He _is your_ fiancé." She looked shocked at the cynical glare that I gave her. I folded my arms in front of and placed my head on top of them as she looked away. When a shot a glace at her, she had her hand to mouth in worry. I moved my eyes away and looked at the stall owner. I could here him mumbling about arranged marriages and how utterly pointless they are. I buried my face in my arms.

_STUPID! Now you've got her upset._

I growled and grit my teeth and looked in the opposite direction of Tomoe.

"It's because…" I heard her whisper. I turned to look at her. She was looking away from me, down at the ground. I could hear the cawing of birds in the background as the sun set behind us.

"It's because," She said more loudly, though the words were still only meant for me. "I don't…love him."

I sat there utterly shocked. It took a few moments for my heart to grasp it. The person she'd been engaged to since birth, the man she'd known all he life, she did not love him? Here she was, treated some damned street kid like me to dumplings, telling me her heart's deepest secrets, treating me with kindness that I received from no other. Now it was true that I had an uncle, but he would take me until I was thirteen, which is not long from now.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe's voice shook me out of my reverie and I turned to her. She looked great in the dimming sun light. Beautiful, stunning. And here I am sitting her thinking such thoughts about someone I can never be with.

"You know, you look beautiful in this light." The words had spilled out of my mouth before I had even thought about what I was saying. She quickly blushed, her head not turning away.

"Kenshin…you know, I've always, well…" She fidgeted with her fingers then looked up at me again.

"You're the one I love." She said it without hesitation, sure and utter confidence in her eyes.

I was going to be put in my grave very soon. Akira will have my head on a platter.

"Me?" I blurted, my mouth working before my mind again. "ME? But how, why…! Kami-sama I have no idea what I'm talking about!" I was completely flustered and acting like a woman. A woman, dammit, I'M A MAN!

"I don't know." She said calmly compared to my earlier statement. "There's always something I've liked about you, I just don't know what. Oh, you must think me mad." I started at her blankly. The impulses in my mind were killing me.

_What to do, what to say, dammit I'm so screwed!_

"Not…not at all." I took her chin in my hand and pulled her face toward mine and was close enough to feel her breath. She took my lips before I took hers. It was a good thirty seconds before a deliberate cough from the stall owner interrupted us.

"Your dumplings are ready." We both blushed and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. As I began to dig into my meal, I heard Tomoe speak softly to me.

"Arigato Kenshin, arigato." And the birds fluttered away, their cawing echoing through the air.

------

One Week Later

------

She was stunning as ever. And I prayed that her image would last in my head. I had received a message from my uncle this morning telling me to head for Kyoto, he would meet me there and take me to his home to start my training in his swordsmanship.

And so this was my last night. My last night with Tomoe. I'd better make it a good one.

_DAMN THAT WAS PERVERTED!_

_So? I can think whatever I want!_

I smiled as I looked at her from the edge of the beach. She sat where the waves broke, letting them lap over her feet. She watched the fireflies that glistened around her, dancing green lights moving in circles. The silent sound of the waves just made it even more romantic. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

My footsteps were barely audible as they were muffled by the soft grained sand. I watched her in silence ever still and it was a moment before a spoke her name.

"Tomoe?" My voice was soft whisper, gentle yet sad. She turned her head towards me looking into my sorrowful violet eyes, surprised by my presence.

"Kenshin! What are you doing out here?" She was confused by my appearance ever still. I offered her my hand to help her up and she gratefully took it. She stood facing me, straight in a lady-like posture.

"I'm sorry…" My voice was still a whisper but in the dead silence of the night, where you could hear nothing but the waves rushing to the shore and the crickets playing their endless music, it could easily be heard.

"Kenshin, what are you sorry for?" Her voice questioning my thinking. I took her in my arms and captured her lips upon mine. We fell into the sand together, her hand rubbing my cheek as we entwined in eternal love.

"I…I have to leave, for Kyoto." I said, pulling away. She still rubbed my cheek.

"Kenshin-koishii, I understand. As long as you remember me always." I grabbed her other hand in mine, as if we were making the eternal vow of matrimony.

"I swear I'll never forget you. I know I'll never forget you. Tomoe, I love you." I kissed her again. "I'm leaving tonight." She nodded in confirmation.

"Kenshin, just remember one thing, I will always be waiting for you and I will always love you." I smiled.

"Tomoe, that's two things." She giggled as I pointed out her contradiction. I loved to see that brilliant smile on her face. I stood up and offered her my hand again which she gladly took. I hugged her one last time. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara Kenshin." I left her there on that beach, taking only my regrets, her love, and the clothes on my back with me. And as I disappeared into the dark blanket of the night, I could hear her silent weeping and I cried myself. I think that was the first time I had ever cried.

------

Alright, that's the new Chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it! 14 will be up within the next week! I'm sorry for the wait!


End file.
